The Next Seven
by demigod girls
Summary: Nico finds two mysterious girls and brings them to Camp Half Blood. Everyone there knows that things aren't always as they seem, but this, this was something completely new. Who are these two mysterious girls? What will happen? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico's POV

I can't believe Chiron was making me do this. I slowly stepped into the vehicle that would lead me to my long painful death. I know that death wouldn't be that bad for me, but I don't think I could stand spending that much quality time with my dad.

"Will you get in the bus already, your going to make everyone else late to the first day of school!" said a nerdy girl in the first seat.

"Shut up pimple face!!!" I shouted at her. Wow, it hasn't even been 30 seconds and I already hate this. It made me wish that Kronos was still attacking and they needed year round campers. Oh how I miss camp… CURSE YOU CHIRON!!!

I looked around for a seat, but I quickly realized that the only seats available were next to pimple face, a bunch of gossiping giggling girls, or to a really big fatty who smelled worse than my gym socks after 3 months of not being washed. I decided to take the seat next to the gossiping giggling girls. I grimly headed to the back of the bus and took my seat. A few minutes later I realized that they were talking about me. I quickly put on my headphones and turn my iPod's volume all the way to high to drown out their idiotic conversation.

Finally the bus arrived. Right when I realized what was happening, I quickly wished I was back in the bus listening to the gossip girls and their incredibly lame "girl issues".

In front of me was pimple face nagging me to be polite and blah blah blah. Just then 2 teachers came up and got every ones attention. Then they started talking, but something about them made me not so eager to listen.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to Rainbell High, home of the mighty UNICORNS!!!" Great looks like I'll be sitting through a long boring orientation.

People cheered as loud as they could as the schools football team came running out in full gear. If you are wondering what they were wearing they had a horn taped to their helmet, they were wearing my little pony jerseys, and had pink tutus with ruffles at the bottom. They were pathetic. They were running all around the room, and tripping and falling over on each other the whole time. I looked down to see what they were tripping over. You have got to be kidding me. No, no one was kidding me, they were dead serious. They were wearing hot pink 5 inch heals! If I know one thing for a fact, it's that I am never playing football here.

"Ok, I know they are one of a kind, I am sure that they will take home championships this year." Said a man whom I assumed was the football coach. He was tall, bald, fat and ugly… I hate ugly people, therefore I already hated him. His name was really hard to remember, I think he said it was Bob, so I will just call him Fatso ugly pants. Yeah, that works.

"Thank you, Bobby" said the woman teacher… I am not explaining her, because she is just… yah. "Next I would like to introduce you to your student body President and Vice President, Rebecca and Samantha.

I was board to death by now, so I decided to close my eyes. I quickly fell asleep and started to dream…

_I was talking to two girls. They looked about a year or 2 younger than me. We were at- what looked to me like- a coffee shop. We were sitting at a table, and we all were laughing… _wait a second I was laughing, wow this really is a dream_… suddenly I heard a low growl. I quickly sat up straight and began to concentrate on the sound, and then I heard it again only a little louder this time. _

"_What's wrong?" the burnet girl asked me._

"_I heard a growl." I said in as low a tone as possible._

"_Well it is possible that, that growl came from my stomach, I haven't eaten lunch yet." Said the blonde girl while rubbing her tummy._

"_No it wasn't…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I saw it. Right in front of me was a huge hellhound. The weird thing was, it wasn't looking at me… it was looking at a burnet and blonde girls. Another thing I noticed was that its eyes were glowing… then I realized that it was being controlled, not by my dad._

_Before I could think of anything to say I shouted at the girls staring at it in amazement. "Watch OUT!!" Right when I yelled then hellhound pounced and…_

Just then woke up to see a girl standing over me. For a moment I felt paralyzed because of what I had just seen, and somehow I knew that what I saw was not just a dream. I felt sweat trickling down my face, and I felt myself inhale and exhale fast unsteady breaths.

Once I gained my control back I looked up at the girl. Once I saw her, I was speechless. She was the burnet girl from the dream! This was not good, not good at all. I had to find a way to contact Chiron and tell him what was going on, but before I could the girl started to talk… OI!

"Are you ok?" she said in an unexpectedly soothing yet worried tone.

"Yah I'm-I'm fine. Just 'accidentally' fell asleep." I said in a totally convincing tone.

"Assemblies/ Orientations bore you too?" the girl asked me.

"Yah," I said as innocently as possible.

"Don't worry about it, no one noticed you were asleep except for me." She said.

"You sound like you've fallen asleep before." I said poorly attempting to add some humor.

"Well, no, not quite, but almost. Let's just say, when your up on stage you have to smile, or else Mr. Hullafin the principal will yell at you, while you're on stage in front of everyone. Don't forget the part where I have to listen to their speeches and keep a straight face." I liked this girl, she knew how to make fun of people, make a joke out of it, and enjoy it. She is the complete opposite of Annabeth!

"What does Mr. Clownfish say?" I replied.

"Mr. Clownfish?" She asked.

"Well, I renamed Mr. Hullafin, Mr. Clownfish because obviously he is a fish due to the fin, and a fish that hulas… that's just wow, only a clown would do something so obnoxiously stupid and idiotic." I stated to her.

She smiled and I did too because for once I meet someone who appreciated good humor. "You are so cruel, uh, what's your name?"

"Nico, uh what's yours?"

"Rebecca. I'm the _**STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT**_ here. " she said making fun of here own title. She is way better then Percy. He would have just gone on bragging about how he was somebody awesome and cool and I wasn't.

I was about to say something, but then I heard something. "Hold on." I said putting a finger over my lips to signal her to be silent. I crept towards the door to see a teacher. Something wasn't right, I sensed it. I looked at the teacher closer and noticed she wasn't a teacher at all, that was a FURY!

I heard a scream and I whipped around to see another FURY holding her hands around Rebecca's neck, dangling her in the air. "Get away from her!" I shouted at the Fury. Right when she saw me she dropped Rebecca and she tried to run away, but the fury made her run into a steel cage that she had brought. Great now I had to rescue the damsel in distress.

"Ah, if it isn't the little son of Hades. You can do nothing to us, we do not work for your father anymore. We are Kronos's most loyal servants." I started at her in disbelief and looked up at her eyes. They were glowing green just like the hellhounds in my dream. Kronos was controlling them! If I made it out of here alive I was going to have to let Chiron know everything as fast as I can.

"Nico, don't worry about me run!" Rebecca screamed at me. Does she even know who she is messing with.

"Yes why don't you run son of Hades, after all there is nothing you can do to save her." I knew she was probably right, but I had to try.

"Hey! Over here!" Rebecca shouted at the Fury. She is insane. Yet somehow she escaped from the cage. She's going to get herself killed before I can even get over to her.

"Shut it girl, or I kill you slower and more painfully." The fury threatened.

"Ha! Like you could even kill me." Rebecca shouted back. Ok forget everything I said about her being cool and everything, she is plain stupid.

"Why you little brat, try to challenge me!!! YOU SHALL DIE!!" The fury stormed angrily.

"Uh, no I think I'm good, how about you?"

"You just made a death wish!" and with that the Fury charged at Rebecca.

"REBECCA! WATCH OUT!!" I yelled at her. I watched as she easily avoided the furies strike. I watched her as she avoided a few more strikes, but I couldn't help but wonder who her godly parent was, well she had to be a half blood other wise she would not be able to see the Fury.

While I was off in my own little world wondering oh who oh who is her parent, I suddenly realized that Rebecca was cornered by all 3 furies. This was not good not good at all. I started running towards her. Suddenly I stopped moving, but I was still in a running stance. Darn it, Furies joining Kronos, duh power to control time. I'm one stupid kid.

I frantically struggled to move, but I couldn't and Rebecca would die because of me and because I wasn't fast enough to save her. I looked up to see the furies attempting to grab her. For some reason they couldn't touch her.

"Hey ladies over here!" she said… but wait how did she get over there so fast, that's impossible she was just over there. "I said I'm over here" she yelled again, but now she was standing on the stage which was on the opposite end of the room and it has only been a second. I tried to move again, but I was still frozen. "I got an idea!" she said as the furies charged at her. "Let's play tag!!" She took a running start at the podium did a few cart wheels, and handsprings jump and used the podium as a vault, soured through the air over the furies, did a couple more flips and landed on her feet facing them. "And I'm it!" she said charging at them.

CHARGING AT THEM!! "Rebecca don't your being crazy!!" I shouted at her suddenly realizing that I still had the ability to speak.

"NO!! You can't be!" The furies all shouted at once.

I watched as Rebecca froze with a puzzled look on her face. "Can't be who?" she asked cautiously.

"You-You- You are one of them!" They yelled again. Wow, this must have been really awkward for Rebecca.

"Am the one for what, who am I!!" she yelled at them now pissed.

"Let's kill her before she really knows who she is!" One Fury said.

"I agree, because once she knows it will be difficult to stop her, and if she meets the others, then it would be almost impossible." Another said.

"I agree." Said the other.

"Agree with what?" the one who spoke first said.

"I don't know I just agree… I hate these private discussions that everyone can here that we pretend the don't."

"Good point." The other two said.

"Now lets get her," it really doesn't matter which Fury said that.

"You know you guys are really smart, tell a group of people ok lets get that person when that person is listening and standing right there the whole time, genius don't you think." Rebecca said in a very me like sarcastic tone. "You know what I am getting really hungry, can we finish already."

"Fine," they agreed.

I closed my eyes as they charged, but then Rebecca spoke.

"Don't forget I'm it!" she said. I looked up at her and she grabbed in her bag for something. "And I never lose!" she said now holding a bow and arrow. "Ok I'll count to ten, ready go! 1, 2, 3" and after 3 she started charging.

"You said ten seconds!" they all shouted.

"Yah, well what can I say, I suck at math" she said shooting a arrow at the Fury and watching her dissolve. "Who's next?" she asked. "Oh no volunteers, I guess we'll have to tag you both at once." With that she put two arrows in her bow and with perfect aim hit them both at once and they both dissolved. She ran over to me and poked me "You are now unfrozen!" she said, and suddenly I was UN paralyzed.

"How-How-How did you do that?" I asked her astonished.

"Do what?" What did she mean 'Do what?' she just took on all three furies!

"Fight like that, and the arrow!!!" I had to know. This was just too weird.

"I don't know? It just happened." She said panting now.

"Are you ok!" I asked her because now she was on her knees and breathing really heavy.

"I don't know? That took a lot of energy out of me?" Rebecca panted out, but before I could say anything to her she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nico POV

I didn't know what to do so I picked her limp body up and set her down on leaning against the stage. I didn't know who she was, she wasn't a regular half blood, she was different in a way, but still a half blood. I adjusted myself into a comfortable position next to her because I didn't want to leave her for monster food, so I decided I was going to stay and think of what I was going to do next. I thought of telling Chiron, through an IM message but there was no water to create a mist so that took care of that. I kept thinking of what to do next, but then I heard footsteps. I drew out my sword and held it tightly in my hand. Just then I saw a girl about Rebecca's age walk in.

"AHH!! Don't you dare stab me!!" she said forcefully. I stared at her for a moment to determine if she was a monster or not, she wasn't so I stuck my sword back in my pocket. I also noticed she was the other girl from my dream.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl who was staring at Rebecca wide eyed.

"What did you do to her!!" she screamed at me.

"I did nothing, she just fainted." Which was true, but I didn't need to go into details about it considering I didn't know if she was a half blood or not, yet.

"I don't believe you!!!" She said now hovering over Rebecca's body. "Rebecca can you here me?!" She whispered frantically. Just then Rebecca moaned a little, but I started at her and she was sweating. Rebecca started shifting uncomfortably and shaking. "Rebecca!! Wake UP!!" Samantha shouted close to tears.

Rebecca was now sweating and I was going into a panic attack. I didn't know what to do. I was about to ask the blonde girl if she knew what was wrong, but she started backing away in terror and was already in panic mode searching for a way to help her friend. I was about to go get a damp towel and put it on Rebecca's head when she screamed.

"NO!!" I started at her, realizing she was not awake. I sat down next to her and held her arms down so she couldn't move, because you never know what a half blood might do when they have horrible nightmares. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, shooting up in the air, but because I was holding her down she ended up slamming her head against the stage.

"Sorry" I told her. She started at me for a moment before speaking again.

"Nico?" she said her voice shaking.

"Yah, your ok, just take it easy." I said releasing the grip on her arms.

"Wait, Rebecca, you know this dude?" The girl asked.

"Samantha, calm down, he helped me fight off some really tough monsters, and I guess I did some things that drained a lot of energy out of me. I'm fine." Rebecca said in now a clear and forceful tone.

"Wait, you see monsters too?" Samantha asked me looking skeptical.  
"Yah, I'm a half blood, and if you can see monsters you are most likely one too." I said not thinking it through.

"What's a half blood and what do you mean most likely?" Samantha asked me.  
"A half blood is someone who is half human and half Greek God. The Greek gods are still alive and they live in western civilization now. Half bloods have a special scent that monsters can tell a part from a humans. The monsters hunt half bloods because they either like the taste of half bloods or they are loyal servants of Kronos who want revenge on us. There are more of us at Camp which is where we will be going, so if you could just follow me that would be great."

"What do you mean follow you, this is our home I can't just leave." Rebecca said stepping forward. "Kids rely on me to lead them and be a good role model, and I can't do that if I'm not here!" she protested.

"Look Rebecca," I started. "Sooner or later someone is going to see you fighting against a monster, and since humans can't see monsters, they will think you were beating up some poor kid or something, and then do you think people will still see you as a role model." I stated matter of factly.

"I-I guess." She replied looking down at her feet.

"Look I need to bring you both to Camp, Chiron needs to see you, you're just different, and monsters seem to be constantly attacking from what I can tell.

"You can't make us do anything! We are not coming! Right Rebecca!" Samantha shouted.

"No. I am going Samantha. Maybe this place could help me figure out who I am and why I always feel like I am met for something more, something better than this. Maybe this is the adventure I have been waiting for. This could be the path to my fairytale that I will never see if I just sit around here and don't take a chance. I'm going and you are not going to stop me." Rebecca stated sternly, but powerfully. Samantha stared gaping at her friend.

"Fine, I'll come, only to make sure you stay safe." Samantha grumbled staring at me.

"Well, this might be your adventure, but believe me, a half bloods life is no fairytale. If you asked me what my life is like there wouldn't be a second thought in my head about it. My life is a living Hell. So now I guess I could say welcome to my world." I said stating the truth. It's only fair she knows what she just asked for.

"Before we go can we go get something to eat, I'm starved." Samantha said.

"Fine." I agreed.

15 minutes later…

A little while later we arrived at **BARTIE'S COFFEE SHOP **and sat down at an outside table. This place looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
Just then the waitress came and took our orders, I wasn't that hungry so I just got a mocha latte. It was strange, Rebecca was silent the whole way here and she didn't say anything until the waitress took her order.

"Rebecca are you ok?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, yah I was just thinking about my dream. Its always the same dream, and its been haunting me for years, but today it was a new dream something different, worse in a way.

"What is it about?" I asked curiously.

"I was in a dark room, I could not see anything. I couldn't move. I was in a large steel metal cage. There was a voice that made shivers crawl down my back, but I couldn't see who or where the voice was coming from. It was deep, low, cruel, horrid, and made me so scared, like I was a no body and I could do nothing to stop it. I could speak, but when I tried all that came out were whimpers of fear, and the thing that scared me the most about the dream, was the fact that I was scared. I have never been that scared in my life."

"Kronos." I said knowing exactly who she was dreaming about.

"What about him?" Rebecca asked confused.

"He was the voice in your dream. I know by the way you described him, he used to talk to me in my dreams, tried to get me to switch sides. But what did he tell you?"

"He told me, that he is going to kill me, and with out me we can not win. He said that he wouldn't stop until I was dead, and he will succeed and there was nothing I could do about. The thing was, I believed him, I felt as if all hope was lost, like there was no reason to fight anymore, like it would just be easier to give up and let him kill me, instead of fighting when there is nothing to fight for." Rebecca said now a tear slowly dripping down her face. I didn't know what to do so I let it fall and hit the ground.

"Well, that's not new." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Samantha said.

"Well, he spoke to Percy before and told him similar things only he threatened him along with it. Percy was almost killed, but he never died. He always felt the same way, like he was nothing, and to me he was, but you get the point. Now he is enjoying his life over at camp half blood along with adoring fans because he was the mighty savior of Olympus."

"Like Hercules?" Samantha asked.

"Yah, I guess, they are both heroes, both have an Achilles heal, and both are major pain in the Ass, so yes exactly like Hercules." I smiled when I finished and so did Rebecca. Suddenly all three of us just burst out in laughter. For some weird reason I felt like this had happen before.

I was about to add something to what I had just said, but then I heard a growl. Wait a GROWL!!!! It was the dream, it was happening. "Shhhh, I said holding a finger to my lips. I waited, and then I heard it again.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked.

"I heard a growl." I said in a low whisper.

"Well, it could have been my stomach, I haven't eaten yet and I am really hungry." Samantha said.

"It wasn't you're…" then I saw it, the hellhound with glowing green eyes, but I knew exactly who it was looking at and it wasn't me. "Move out of the Way!!!" I shouted at Rebecca. Just then the hellhound pounced, but Rebecca didn't move she was staring at it in amazement. So was Samantha. Great, just great.

"Nico, I-I can't move I'm stuck!" Rebecca shouted.

"Hey, ME TOO!!" screamed Samantha.

"Hang on, I'm a little busy" I said pulling out my sword and slashing at the hellhound.  
"NICO!!!" Rebecca shouted then the rest was muffled. I stabbed the hellhound, and turned around to see Rebecca and Samantha hands and feet tied by rope, and a gag in their mouth, and they were being dragged away by GIANTS!

I charged at them with my sword, but then more of came out of a large truck. How was I going to deal with this. I looked over at Rebecca and I could tell she looked panic. I watched as she closed her eyes and concentrated. I looked at Samantha who was struggling to get out of the Giants grip. Then my focus went back to Rebecca, who was now squeezing her eyes tight and making a tight fist with her hand, and all of a sudden she was shouting "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Huge black clouds formed in the sky, lighting started to flash, but this was no normal lightning. The lightning struck the Giants one by one and they all fell down and turned into dust. After the last Giant fell the clouds vanished, the blue sky was lit once again by the overly bright sun… 'HERE THAT APOLLO! Overly bright! Can't you ever dim it so it doesn't hurt my eyes!!!'

When I finally looked down from the sky, I looked over to Rebecca. When my eyes saw I couldn't speak. Samantha was sitting next to her, and she seemed to be crying. "Samantha what just happened?" I asked still not comprehending everything I just saw.

"She- She tried to save us so nothing would happen. She used her powers. She knows every time she uses her powers it drains her energy, but I have never seen her use this much power. This many monsters have never attacked us at once, so if it drained our powers a little it wasn't a big deal, but we knew that the usage of too much power could- could- could kill us. I don't know if she is alive or not her pulse is so faint, and she was my best friend."

I didn't know what to say. Rebecca knew this might kill her, but she sacrificed herself anyway. Gosh she sounded like Percy, and I do not want another Percy, that would be my worst nightmare. I thought about for a minute in silence, about what Kronos had said to her. Maybe he knew she would do this. I thought about it. Wait, but what did Samantha mean they both had powers, I decided to ask her. "Hey what do you mean you both have powers?"

"Well, we each have similar powers. I can do some things that Rebecca isn't as good at, and Rebecca can do some things that I'm not as good at."

"Like what?"

"I can control water and have it do anything I want, grow certain plants amazingly quick, and talk to animals. Rebecca can cause thick, dangerous, and really powerful lightning, she can disappear and reappear in different places, and she has flawless aim with a bow and arrow."

"Wow, that's a lot of powers you both have, are there any more."  
"Actually yes. We can each fight perfectly, we are both very smart, we both have a good sense of family, or what it should be anyway, and we can invent things that not many people can do. Rebecca has more of an attitude though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she may be smart, but she doesn't always listen to logic. She usually does things before thinking twice, she always just wings things."

"Sounds a lot like me."

"Yah, but what are we going to do about her?"

"I need to take her to camp. You should come too."

"I am not going anywhere without Rebecca and she is not going anywhere with out me, so obviously I am coming."

"Ok then you better grab my arm really tight because I'm going to shadow travel, oh and if I'm a little tired when we get there then just give me a minute because its hard enough transporting two people so three will be a challenge."

"Umm, is this safe?"

"Oh, quit your worrying and grab on, it doesn't hurt to act like your friend once in a while and not think twice, it's just annoying. The last thing I need is a second Annabeth." At the thought a shiver ran down my spine because I might be getting another Percy and Annabeth… THE HORROR!!!

"Umm, Ok." Samantha gripped my arm for her life and shut her eyes. I concentrated on Half- blood Hill.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

NICO POV

I suddenly felt a rush. It was working, but it was the most exhausting thing in the world. The rush stopped. I looked up and I saw Thalia's tree, I made it but I was so tired.

"Ok, never again shall I transport 3 people at once that was the most tiring thing in the history of most tiring things."

"Great are you going to faint, because I can not take care of a fainted dude and a nearly dead girl. Come on we got to get Becca inside, it's getting late."

"Becca?" I questioned.

"Yah, its Rebecca's nick name. I always call her that, her name is just to long to say all the time."

"Uh, huh" I said really paying no attention to her, but trying to buy myself a little more time to gain my energy back.

About 20 minutes later I felt normal again. "Come on lets go I'm feeling better." Samantha stood up and walked up next to me as I lifted Rebecca (A.K.A Becca). I walked up the hill with well I would like to say ease, but unless you say tripping over grass, rocks, and tree routs is with ease then I'd say slight difficulty. Samantha walked up next to me and started talking.

"So this is camp."

"Yah." I didn't feel like making a long conversation.

"So, is that disappearing and reappearing thing your power?"

"Yup. I can also make people wish they could die, but I think that I just inherited that from my dad."

"I see," She said stepping away nervously.

"I am still confused, do you have like a certain power that is better than your others?"

"Yah, for me I would say that I am way smarter then Becca, and I have awesome water powers. Those I excel in most. If I had to say for Becca, I would say her lightning, and her fighting skills."

"That's interesting, you know you are going to have to explain this al to Chiron again."

"No, I did not know, but I don't have a habit of explaining this all too often so that's fine." We just reached the big house. "Wow, does like the president live here." She asked sarcastically.

"Uh, no unless you count Mr. D as president of this camp then no."

"Who is Mr. D?"

"Oh, right forgot to mention, Mr. D stands for Dionysus, he is the god of wine, but he was sent here as a punishment from Zeus."

"What he do?"

"Don't ask me, long story."

Finally, Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother came and opened the door for us.

"Nico? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes, but I found two supposedly half-bloods and right now I got to get to the hospital room place, because I got an injured half blood." I said looking down at the girl that lay in my arms. I saw Malcolm's eyes glance her up and down until he finally agreed.

"Fine, take her, Argus is trying to calm Britney down because she has some bad cuts, but all she is worried about is her hair, so I guess that's a daughter of Aphrodite for you." Malcolm finished chuckling to himself. "I'll get Chiron for you in the meantime."

"That would be great." I stated before going to the hospital room place… whatever I'm really bad at names. I set Becca down on one of the empty beds. I pulled up two chairs so Samantha and I could sit here and wait for Chiron. Finally Chiron came in holding Ambronesia.

"Ah, Nico I wasn't expecting you so soon, but you never know."

"I guess." I did not want to go into a unnecessary conversation.

"Well, Nico who have you found."

"Oh, um, this is Samantha and the unconscious/ nearly dead one is Rebecca." I told him.

"Are they determined?"

"Yes and no."

"I do not completely follow. Would you explain."

"Well, you see they are different."

"How so."

"They have multiple powers."

"Like what?"

"Um, Samantha you go into the details."

"Fine… Well, you see me and my friend Becca we have different powers, but we each have our main ones. For me I can control water, and I am extremely smart, no offense to those who are also smart of course. I can talk to animals, and also grow certain types of plants. I can fight well, and I like inventing things." She concluded. Chiron concentrated and studied the information she just told him for a minute before talking again.

"What are Rebecca's powers?"

"Rebecca can do different things, Her greatest strength is lightning. I have noticed recently that she has also been controlling other elements of the sky. She has been practicing controlling weather, and she is getting better, but it drains so much of her energy. She can also disappear and reappear in places, and she has perfect aim with a bow and arrow. The traits we do share are that we both can fight, but Rebecca is a much better fighter, we both invent things and are exactly the same level there, and we are both smart but there is a significant difference between her logic and mine."

"You are very special. I believe that I must consult the oracle before making any conclusions." With that Chiron stood up and left. "Oh wait Nico here." Chiron tossed me some nectar to give to Rebecca.

"Thanks." I said before he walked out of the room.

I put a straw in the nectar and stuck it in Becca's mouth. I could tell she was slowly drinking the nectars contents and with every sip she was gaining strength. About ten minutes later, she woke up.

"REBECCA!!!!" Samantha screamed. "I thought you were dead!!!!!" She cried hugging her best friend.

"Yah, um I'm fine, but where am I?" Becca asked rubbing her head.

"You're at camp half blood. Well, the hospital part of it anyway." I said.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was using my power and then everything went black."

"Wait, that's all you remember, you didn't see what happened."

"No, it took all my concentration."

"Did you see how powerful it was?" I asked curiously.

"No, I didn't think it would do much, but stall time for us to get away. There were too many monsters for one person to handle. Wait how many were there?"

"There were about 30." Samantha said, obviously having counted.

"How did you get away?" Becca asked in amazement.

"You," Samantha merely stated.

"Me? But, Sam. What did I do?"

"Wait, Sam?"  
"Nickname." They both replied.

"Ok" I said still not following.

"Anyways, what do you mean me?"

"You caused lightning to hit the giants one by one and they all fell and turned to dust. You killed all of them." I said.

"That's impossible. I don't have that much power. Do I?"  
"I believe so." Said Chiron who just walked in the room. "Here take a look at this." Chiron pulled out a mini TV that was on the news channel.

"_Right now I am standing here at Bartie's Coffee Shop where a storm just occurred in the middle of the spring. Here is a clip of what was just witnessed."_

_The camera was aimed at the sky witch was baby blue. All of a sudden black clouds just appeared. A heavy wind began to form. Rain fell from the sky. Lightning struck, and it was extremely powerful. _

"_See watch this scene right here. The lightning comes down to the ground here and as if it were being directed where to go hits some poor men. I was just informed that this group of men are currently being treated at the hospital. Let's go over and get Stanley's opinion on this tragic incident."_

"_Thank you Debra, but what I found so interesting was the fact that immediately after these men were struck the storm went away. The sun was shining once more, the sky was blue and there was no hint that there was ever even a storm. Back to you Debra."  
"Thank you Stanley. We are waiting to get more information on this incident so just stay tuned to find out more." _

And with that Chiron turned the T.V off.

"I did that." Rebecca said gaping at the screen. Everyone turned to her and nodded. "But how?" she asked.

"That is the question we are all still waiting to get the answer to." Chiron spoke in comforting tone, but everyone was just as anxious to know the answer as he was. Rebecca shook her head. "Well, if you don't know then I guess we will just have to wait." "I assume you all are hungry. Well come on now, its just about lunch time at the dining pavilion."

"YES!! I am starving and because of those stupid giants I never got to eat the meal I ordered, so lets go already!!!." Samantha shouted.

"Yah I'm getting hungry too." Rebecca said holding her stomach.

"Ok come on I'll show you where it is." I told them.

"Rebecca do you need help?" Samantha asked.

"No, I'm fine." Rebecca replied. She stepped off the bed and as soon as her foot touched the floor she fell. "Well, um maybe a little." She said now blushing. I helped her up and she threw one arm around me and one arm around Sam. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "This is easier then carrying you up a huge hill while you unconscious." She laughed a little after I said that. We finally made it out of the big house and started towards the eating pavilion.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

NICO POV

As we were walking I ran into Grover.

"Hey Grover." I said.

"Hey, uh Nico, aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yes I was, but I found to half bloods so I got to come back, Thank the GODS."

"Ok."

"Oh, yah, Grover, this is Samantha and Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you, I hope you like camp."

"Grover where should they sit for today?"

"I don't know, I guess they can sit with you. Now that there are so many cabins in everything they might be a minor gods child."

"No I am sure they are not!"

"Ok, then go ask Chiron."

"Fine."

Grover walked away, leaving the three of us alone. Before we could take another step Percy, Annabeth and Thalia came up to us.

"Nico!! I can't believe you couldn't even survive one day of school!!" Annabeth shouted at me. Here we go again.

"Annabeth, Shut up already!! We were attacked by Giants, and all three furies and I don't need any of your crap right now!!" I shouted back. I think she just finally realized that I was standing next to two other people.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." She apologized.

"Just forget it." I said not wanting a fight with Annabeth.

"Hey Nico." Great now I have to deal with a Percy.

"Hey Percy." I said.

"Wait, your Percy." Samantha asked.

"Yah, why?"

"No its just the way Nico described you I thought you would be really annoying or something." She replied.

"He is. Just don't give him the chance to prove it to you." I told her.

"Thanks Nico, I feel so loved now." He said sarcastically.

"I totally agree with Nico! You're a huge pain in the ass Percy!!" Thalia shouted.

"Get a grip Percy!" Annabeth told him sarcastically. Percy pretended to wipe away a fake tear from his eye.

"Ok. Awkward moment." Samantha said.

"What do you mean?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Well, I am just standing here not knowing who any of these people are."

"For someone who says Rebecca has more of an attitude then you it sure doesn't seem like it. Your pretty attitude-y right now."

"That's because I am hungry!"

"Sure it is." I said smiling. Samantha stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia this is Rebecca and Miss attitude-y Samantha; Rebecca, Miss attitude-y meet Percy, Annabeth and Thalia."

"Hi." Was all Rebecca said.

"Are you guys determined."

"No, we don't know who our parents are, but I doubt we have the same parents because we are nothing alike." Rebecca said.

"Well, we can guess can't we?" Percy questioned.

Just then Grover came running over. "Hey Guys." He panted from running and then continued. "Chiron… is … waiting for the six of you at the mess hall because we want to start, but with the new campers and everything we can't."

"Ok G-Man tell Chiron we are on our way."

"No way, I'm not running back. Your coming with me."

"Grover, wait is that Enchiladas I smell?" Annabeth questioned knowing Grover's weak point.

"ENCHILADAS!!!!!!" Grover shrieked as he ran as fast as he could back to the mess hall/ dining pavilion.

"Come on guys lets go I'm pretty starved and am lacking the energy I used from shadow traveling 3 people." I commented.

"Please, I am the hungriest person on Earth." Samantha screamed. For a skinny blonde girl, she sure had an appetite, or so it seemed.

"Ok, lets get going before Chiron sends an angry Grover back to get us after he has figured out there really were no Enchiladas." Thalia stated.

"Actually, I really did smell Enchiladas." Annabeth said.

Everyone looked at Annabeth for no reason. Then we all started walking. When we finally got there Chiron went to the front to get everyone's attention. "Attention campers." As he said that the mess hall fell silent. "As some of you may know, we have 2 new campers. Would you both please come up here so I can introduce you."

"Go up." I told them, well what else was I going to tell them stay, or you can't go because I forbid you, HA! Like that would even work.

"Ok." Rebecca said, now able to walk perfectly fine. Samantha followed.

Chiron continued. "This is Rebecca, and Samantha. They are still undetermined so I will have to think about where they are staying."

Just then Silena from the Aphrodite cabin stood up. "Chiron, I hate to tell you but I can tell they are both daughters of Aphrodite, I mean look how pretty they are, they have to be." Everyone nodded in agreement except of course for me, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth who burst out laughing. Grover was too occupied by his enchiladas. Rebecca and Samantha both started laughing too.

"I'm sorry, but if you think I am the daughter of the goddess of love you are so wrong." Rebecca said.

"Well, I have a quiz, and if you get any question right then you are a daughter of Aphrodite. I always know a sister when I see one, and I am never wrong. Ok first question. What is your favorite color?"

"Blue." Rebecca replied.

Samantha's answer was "Green."

"Ok, there are still more questions but the answer was hot pink. Next question. Would you rather, A. be in a beauty shop, B. Fight monsters, or C. Do nothing.

Both their answers were B.

"What kind of movies do you like?"

Rebecca replied, "Horror, Comedy, and Action."

Samantha's answer was "Dido"

"AHH!!!! Why do you make my life so difficult." Silena screamed and she sat down with her arms folded. "You are so not a daughter of Aphrodite and good thing too!" she went on and on until finally Britney screamed.

"AHH!!!!!!!" She yelled. Everyone turned to face her.

Silena asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I BROKE A NAIL!!" she shrieked.

"OMG! FASHION EMERGENCY!! SOMEONE CALL 911 WE NEED TO GET TO A SALON PRONTO!!!!!! TO THE APHRODITE CABIN!!!" Silena yelled as she and Britney ran off.

"I am so not a daughter of Aphrodite" Sam exclaimed as she watched the two girls run off together to their cabin."

"Well, that was interesting." Chiron finally commented. "Well, now back to the point. Everyone will be welcoming and kind to our newest campers. Well that is all."

"Chiron, where do we sit?" Rebecca asked.

"Anywhere I suppose." He said. They took a seat next to me and Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came over to us too. Everyone started asking Becca and Sam questions until we got to a touchy subject for everyone.

"So what's your guy's family like?" Percy asked.

"Um, well, great I guess." They both answered together.

"What do you mean you guess?" Annabeth said.

"Well, we are each others family. We have no one else its just us. We lived in a orphanage with other children, but we were kicked out because they found out about us attracting monsters, so we found shelter and made it our home, and made it a much of a home as we would ever have." Becca said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Thalia said.

"How old were you when you got kicked out." Annabeth asked wondering if they were anything like her and left when extremely young.

"We were little, and about 6 years old. We got so used to being alone. We were our own parents, because they abandoned us when we were babies. We were new to taking care of ourselves so it was hard at first. When we got older about age 11, we had to change our location because we needed to go to a middle school, and to many monsters attacked us where we were. To us it was just another school and another house that would never be home. On the occasional times people asked us how we liked our new house and school, we smiled and replied to them by saying this is my temporary home, its not where I belong, its just windows and rooms, that I'm passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going, and we're not afraid because we know, that this is our temporary home. We believed in fate and that we had a place in this world that wasn't just anything. We believed we were meant to be someone important, and well look where we are now. That's why when I met Nico, I didn't let the chance slip away, I wouldn't let Sam try to talk sense into me this time because this time I was going to take the opportunity of a new life before it slipped away. I was right. It was what we have been waiting for, and the answers to our questions about ourselves and who we were, but still I don't feel like we will ever fit in." Rebecca finally finished with a single tear which dripped to the floor. _**(**_**words taken from Carrie Underwood's album**** Play On ****song **_**Temporary Home.)**_

After she finished everyone was speechless. Sure we all had bad parents, but they didn't abandon us. We either chose to run away (Thalia, and Annabeth), Our parents died/ were murdered or something tragic (Nico) or we still lived with them (Percy), but none of us were abandoned. We were never forced to live on the streets or anything like that, we were given a choice, but they were not left with any.

"I'm so sorry I even asked!" Annabeth said looking at both the girls sad faces.

"Its ok, you didn't know." Samantha said. Eventually everyone shared their childhood stories. "Well knowing that we weren't the only ones with a suck-y childhood makes me feel a little better."

Just then Chiron announced everyone to go to their next activity. Wow lunch went by fast. Chiron walked over to us and said, "Since you two are still undetermined I will allow you to choose your own schedule." With that he left.

"Well since Nico, Percy and I are all the only occupants of our cabin we get to choose our schedule too, but we usually hang out with Annabeth's cabin, unless they are doing something we really don't want to do." Thalia stated.

"Ok, um I guess we will do whatever." Sam said.

"Annabeth, what are you doing next?" Percy asked afraid of the answer.

"We have archery next." Percy groaned because everyone knew how bad he was at archery.

"Fine, I'll do it today because I might actually be better then someone." Percy said looking at Rebecca.

"Wait, you think your better than me at archery?" Rebecca said, as if she was being accused of something she didn't do.

"Well you are like what 2 years younger then me, and you have no experience, so yah I do." He smiled at his explanation.

"Nico, was right, you are an idiot, you have no idea what I can do and you can't do." She said.

"Well, Meet the savior of Olympus. You have no idea of what I can do." Percy said.

"Actually I do, Nico told me, you control water, and fight well, but nothing compared to me of course." She added.

"Look we'll see how good you are in archery and then we are going to the battle arena and are going to duel with swords." Percy said.

"I don't need a sword, I can just use my powers and still beat you water boy." Rebecca said.

"We'll see." He said smiling because he knew he was the best swordsman at camp, and she would be shocked once she saw his awesome fighting skills.

"Ok, bring it." She said. Ok maybe Sam was right, maybe Becca does have a bit more of an attitude, but to call Percy an idiot in front of him barely even knowing him, now that is what I am talking about.

"Ok come on and let's go see who is the better archer." Thalia announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Becca gets kind of mary sue in this chapter, but we will fix it later and make up for it. :P**

CHAPTER 5

NICO POV

Once we got over to the archery arena Sam started bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Percy is actually challenging Becca to archery, she has like flawless aim. She could hit a bird from a mile away." Sam finally was able to turn her laughter into silent giggles.

"Hey Thalia." I whispered.

"Yah," she said.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Becca." She answered.

"Me too." I said.

"Poor Percy will get creamed." She added.

"Yep, can't wait to see his expression when she hits the bull-eye."

"Nico, come on not even I can hit the bulls-eye and I'm a hunter. Nobody can aim better then a hunter of Artemis."

"You'll see."

"Ok, I would like too. For your sake."

"Ok I am ready to whoop her little butt." Percy said walking up to us.

"Sure, you get her Percy." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Ok I'm ready." Rebecca said walking up.

"Wait where is your bow?" Thalia asked.

"Oh its in my bag, which is right… there," she said walking over to a shady tree where she had put her bag.

"You have your own?" Grover said startling everyone because he was so quiet.

"Yah, I made it, I needed a weapon to defend myself from monsters so I made a bow and got some arrows." Becca stated.

"Ok, so you do have a little practice which means we don't need to warm up."

"Ok, I wasn't worried about me, I was worried about you, I mean you don't look to confident that you can do it."

"Neither do you."

"I don't need to be."

"Why?"

"Because I was born with perfect aim, so I know I can do it."

"Ha, ok lets see ladies first."

"Ok… oh you were talking about me, for a second there I thought you meant you, my bad."

"Ha ha, very funny just go."

"Fine." Becca stood in front of her target.

"Oh this is a fifty yard distance so its ok if you don't make it in your first try." Percy said.

"Its ok." Becca put her arrow on her bow. She pulled it back in perfect form. She released the arrow and it zoomed towards the target. Annabeth was standing at the targets to tell us what our score was so we wouldn't have to walk all the way there and back. The arrow finally hit the board. We waited for Annabeth to examine the arrows landing point. She turned to face us with a stunned expression.

"She made a perfect bulls-eye!" Annabeth gaped. "No one has done that in years." She continued to gape, and finally she said "Ok Percy your turn."

Percy put his arrow on his bow. He pulled is back and released using poor form. The arrow hit the very bottom of the board.

"1 point!" Annabeth yelled over to us. We all started laughing at Percy. Percy faced Rebecca and spoke.

"Beginners luck."

"I'm not a beginner." She said, oh Percy just got burned what now. Percy stuck his tongue out at her. Ha! I can't wait to see Percy face after the end of the match. They each had 9 more arrows.

"Yes you are." Percy said, gaining his confidence back.

"No, and I will prove it right now." She launched her second arrow.

"IT'S ANOTHER BULLS-EYE!!!!" Annabeth shouted. Percy stood there paralyzed.

"How…" he asked speechlessly.  
"Like I said, I was practically born with flawless aim. Ever since I shot my first arrow I have never missed my target. I don't know how, but I just can." She explained.

"I don't believe you." Percy said disbelieving.

"You should, I just proved it."

"Wait, I got an idea to prove that you do not have flawless aim. I have a pencil, I am going over to the target and making a dot the size of an ant in the center."

"Ok, It won't make a difference, I can hit it." She said.

"We'll see." Percy said running off. Finally he came back and said, "There you can't even see it from this far away, so its impossible to hit."

"Ok, if you say so." She said smiling. She aimed her bow and released the arrow. It soured through the air, and hit the target.

"Percy," Annabeth gasped. "It- It hit the dot straight on!!" Percy mouth dropped open as he stared. Finally Percy walked over to the apple tree and sat down.

"I still say your just having a lucky day today." Percy grumbled out.

Just then Thalia went up to Becca and whispered something in her ear. Becca nodded with a huge smile on her face. Thalia came back to stand next to me and I asked her "What did you tell her?"

Thalia looked at me, and whispered back, "You'll see, watch." Becca pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed at the apple tree. The arrow zoomed and sliced the apples stem, and the apple came plummeting toward Percy. With a thud the apple hit Percy right on top of the head. Everyone burst out in laughter, even me.

"Ouch!" Percy said rubbing his head. "Stupid apple just falls out of the tree."

"No, I did that" Rebecca said.

"No, it just fell." After that Rebecca shot an arrow where the branch over Percy's head met the tree. The arrow went right through the branch. Suddenly the branch started shaking, and then as if on cue fell, right on top of Percy, hitting his head so hard that if he wasn't invulnerable then it would have left a decent size bump.

"Yes, Percy, and that branch just magically fell." She said with triumph in her voice. Everyone else was rolling around on the floor laughing.

"Ok, I told her to do the apple thing not the whole branch, but that was so much better." Thalia said.

"Yeah, it was." Rebecca said then kind of slumped on Sam's shoulder. Sam had moved in really close and was pretending to laugh and fall on Rebecca so no one would see how exausted her friend was, but I still noticed. I wondered why, it seemed like any time Becca used one of her skills, she got really tired. Oh well whatever, I would think about that later. Right now Percy's face was just too funny to ignore.

**Yeah this was really fun to write even if it is mary sue. Percy will get back (probably). there is a reason she is really good (she didn't just get that out of luck or anything. think about who shoots really well and is a goddess...)**

**Oh, yeah by the way, I think I messed up on Silena's test. Sam's favorite color is PURPLE. it doesn't actually matter, but it is.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finnally an update!! Yay! sorry it took so long, i'll try ****to get the next one up sooner**

CHAPTER 6

NICO POV

Finally when people could talk in complete sentences I walked over to Rebecca. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine just a little winded." I stared at her. It seemed every time she used her powers it drained her. Something was up and I was going to find out.

"Nico… Nico… Nico…! NICO!!!!" Thalia shouted.

"What!"

"You're zoning out… and drooling in the process." I quickly wiped my mouth, and whispered to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Thalia turned to face every one, and looked around. "Hey aren't we going to the sword arena next to make Percy feel a little bit better about being slaughtered. I just know how much he likes showing off."

"Hey!! You do to when you do that thing, with your hands to uh do that a thing with the air, and that thing…" Percy said, clearly trying to make a good combat, but failing miserably.

"Yes Percy, it is called using my powers to control the air in order to save my life… Get with the program." Thalia walked away leaving a confused Percy who chased after her.

"Wait, there is a program? I never got one, can I have one?"

"Oh my gods!!…" Thalia turned around a zapped him. "This is one of the reasons I made my pledge to Artemis to become a hunter."

"Why is that?" This time Annabeth was the one who slapped him in the back of the head.

"You are such a seaweed brain!!!" Then she stormed over to Thalia.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!... I still don't know why though?"

"Because there are no frickin BOYS!!!!!!!!!" Thalia nearly lost her head.

"Ok, ok let's just go over to the battle arena." I said trying not to make Thalia even more furious. Just then, an unspeakable evil came up to us in the form of none other than the Aphrodite cabin leader, Silena Beauregard, most likely here to hear about how stunning she looks.

"YOU LIED TO MEE YESTERDAY!!!" I braced myself for the wrath of an angry Aphrodite camper, they can cause lots of serious damage to people (what idiot made semi-permanent mascara again?). But then I realized the wrath of Silena was for someone right behind my shoulder, AKA Becca and Sam.

"Uhh... when did we lie to you, and what did we lie about?" said Becca.

"Oh, so you think you can pull that whole innocent thing on me? Well hate to brake it to ya, but im the only one who can pull that off so it won't work! I KNOW you lied to me about not being daughters of Aphrodite!!"

"Here we go again" Sam whispered under her breath to absolutely no one in particular. Then she raised her voice so that Silena could hear, "We already told you that we are not related to your mother."

"Fine you know what, I'm going to get mom to come and talk to you. Maybe she can talk some sense into you." That was so funny with APHRODITE talking SENSE at all that I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared about meeting the goddess of love. You see, I had met her once before, and trust me, it did not end well. Then the air shimmered pink and I could smell way too much perfume in the air, which told me that Aphrodite was here.

"Did you guys need anything? A makeover? Oh, hi Silena, what was it you-" She stopped talking when she saw me and I felt the urge to run into the forest and avoid my public humiliation. Just three steps…Thankfully, Silena got her mom's attention.

"No, Sam and Becca."

"They look fine, Silena, dear are you losing your eyesight? They are actually sort of prettier than you."

"WHAT??? Oh well, anyways, they keep refusing to believe that they are your daughters."

"Well are they?"

"You don't know about your own daughters??"

"Well, if they are my daughters, it was like.. How old are you?" she asked Sam

"Thirteen, Fourteen on New Years." She replied icicles dripping from her voice

"Exactly! See, how am I supposed to remember after thirteen years! Really Silena! You expect so much of me sometimes and I hate it. I mean, you interrupted me from watching a really cute romance video that i made about Percabeth. (Percy and Annabeth had a genuinly confused look on their faces) Oh and to answer both you questions," Aphrodite said looking at Percy and Annabeth, "I am very mad at both for breaking up and for ruining my favorite T.V show, Percabeth Forever... but as you can tell apparently forever is pretty short lived. Back to the point, Silena you are going to make me late for my annual make over so that you could ask me if these girls were my children, I mean who cares if I'm their mother or not?... but if you happen to find out please let me know because they are gorgeous and no god other then the goddess of beauty and love deserves such pretty children."

"….." was all Silena could say. (In other words, she couldn't say anything. An unexpected but greatly appreciated blessing)

"Wait you only have a makeover once a year?" I said, surprising myself. But, it was kind of strange that Aphrodite had only one makeover in a year, I mean, I thought she had two a day.

"No, stupid, I get one every day. It's my annual makeover everyday!"

"Um, you do know that ANNUAL means once a year?" Becca said adding on to my statement.

"Oh," She paused, "Oh well, im not the goddess of vocab. and spelling and all that stupid stuff, what you expect me to give you a perfect definiton about something. Ha! If you want that go to miss I-know everything goddess.

"Ok, well I guess i'll see you children all in... uh... what comes after 3 again?"

"four" I said.

"OH RIGHT! i will see you all in four days, on New Years Eve... Oh My Gods!!! I got the pretties ball gown i can't wait to show off!!! it has sparkles!!!"

"OMG!!! That sounds so pretty!!" Silena squeled.

"I know and..." i ignored the next 10 minutes of girl talk and gossip. I heard an end to the conversation and then heard Aphrodite say the words i prayed for her to say.

"Well, Bye! i don't want to be late!!"

And with that Aphrodite left... Heaven at last... oh wait Silena was still here... NO!!! APHRODITE COME BACK!!! TAKE HER WITH YOU!!!

Sam and Becca turned to eachother, "Definitely NOT our mom." they said at the same time. Then everyone laughed, forgetting Silena was right there except for me and walked over to the sword arena.

* * *

"Okay, so yeah, the swords are over there, armor over on the wall, and ummm, yeah. Take what you need" Said Percy akwardly.

"No, I'm good." Sam said

"Umm, you need armor" I said.

"Uh huh. And your point is...."

"So take some."

"Just trust me."

"Fine, if you die, I'm not responsible, I warned you."

"Okay," she said and walked out onto the fighting area.

"Well Percy, you'd better go. try not to kill her." I told him.

He grabbed his sword and walked up to Sam. "umm, I should warn you, you can't win."

"Oh please, is it just because i'm a girl? I mean how sexist is that?"

"No, I bear the curse of Achilles, I'm invincible."

"Well, I choose to take that as a challenge, rather than a death sentance. Lets just say that if I can pin you somewhere with your sword out of your hand and my weapon at your throaght, I win, if you do the same to me, you win, it sounds pretty fair too me."

"Okay. You really should wear the armor."

"Are you serious? This is the guy that 'saved the world' and all that other stuff people talk about you for? He won't even duel me!! Really, the Earth is doomed."

"Okay fine, geez." Said Percy and he lept towards her and lunged with riptide and... Sam blocked it with her hand!! Now I dont mean like she commanded the sword to stop in mid air like Star Wars, she actually put her hand up to the blade and it stopped, I could hear the srceech of metal on metal. The stranget idea came to me, was she a robot? Finally after looking closer, I saw she had two knives in her hands, ok. Now everything made sense, sort of. As it turns out, Sam is an amazing gymnast. I found this out when Percy swung at her head and she slid down into the splits before jumping up and kicking him in the stomach. Seeing Percy's shocked face was priceless. About five minutes later, Sam did a seiries of backward flippy thing, until finally landing about ten feet away. Her face was a mixed expression of Puppy dog eyes, and a smirking evil grin that people make right befor they kill you.

"Bored Now."she said simply and then charged at Percy and I realised that this this whole time, she hadn't attacked at all. Within about thirty seconds, Percy was liying on the ground, with Sam on top of him holding her black knife to his throaght. She leaned down and whispered something that sounded like "I win." then held out her hand and helped him up. Percy, his pride seriously wounded, left sulkily to go brood over his repeated defeat in his cabin.


	7. AN I know they suck but it's important

Okay, here are some comments We do NOT NEED:

1. Your characters are Mary sue, yada yada yada.

This is really annoying since we haven't really had a chance to show some more character development. Seriously People what has happened so far? Have they been claimed? No. Have they gone on a quest? No. Have they really done anything except duel Percy? No. So get over it and wait until later or at least a couple chapters when they have spent more than one freaking DAY at camp!! Later on in the story, when they have actually done something, if they are mary sue, please tell us, but until then, keep it to yourself, cause when you meet someone you see all their good parts (or some of them) before you notice the bad parts.

2. Anything else hateful, do I really need to go into details? it's just not nice. So don't do it.

And now to answer our reviews from people we can't PM:

**masquerade14**- Thanks, we're glad you like the story, you can submit your stories my first getting an account, then upload the documents onto document uploader, then go to new story and add the chapter. Then Vuala! You story is complete! HEy does anyone know how to spell vuala? If you do please PM me how to spell it!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking a long time to UD, but we've been busy.**

**This is as of now a Red Pyramid crossover, but you don't need to have read the book. (it's the new one by Rick Riordan.)  
**

* * *

NICO POV

After a week or so, Percy had gotten over being seriously out shown, mostly by beating other poor campers in the sword arena. Thalia had become "BFFs" with Sam and Becca because she loved anyone who embarrassed Percy. Annabeth and Sam would talk for ages about I don't even know what, since all of the words except "the", "and" and "or" were five syllables or more.

You know what the best way to wake up? Having a freaking over energetic, chipper, happy blond haired girl break into your cabin, open the curtains so that light streams in then dump ice cold water from YOUR bathroom on your head. NOT! well, anyway that's how I woke up on New years.

"You sleep like the dead."

"Well, your really good at waking the dead then, hey maybe your a daughter of Hades. Oh god what a horrible thought, stuck living with you all the time I'd never get sleep.;" I said irritably.

"No, you probably wouldn't." She said. then a stack of clothes hit my face." Now get dressed you should be down in five minutes, otherwise I'm coming up again."

"Are you always this controlling?"

"No but its fun annoying you, so around you... yes. Where would you be without me?" she said smiling sweetly but undernieth that sweet smile was a pure evil grin, smirking at me moking every movement I make.

"I hate you." I said groggily.

"Four minutes thirty seconds."

She closed the door. I tried jumping on one foot to get the water out of my ear. Then I realized i swallowed a lot and I started gagging on the water i had swallowed. Stupid girl. Can't wait until the day when someone wakes her up... I'll consider that for tomorrow. On that note i got dressed and headed for the door.

When I got outside, I was still wet. I saw Percy and Becca, and unfortunately Sam. "I see Sam used Ice water on you." Said Percy

"Yeah, how did she get you? I mean the whole water thing wouldn't work, since you are Poseidon's son. For me she dumped ice cold bath water on me."

"Actually it was toilet water." Samantha said looking at me inisently. Oh Gods. I started spitting and raking my tongue trying to get that horrible water out of my mouth. That evil little girl. If she wasn't so tough I'd incompasitate her right now.

"It involves very embarrassing footage of be not being posted over camp." Percy said trying not to laugh at my previous behavior. Stupid boy. Crap. I'm just surrounded by stupid people. What did i do wrong in my life to deserve this!

"I took a video of him-" Percy clapped a hand over Sam's mouth. Then he squealed and pulled his hand back. It was red and burnt.

"Sorry." said Sam and touched him. The burn went away. HA she was sorry yah right.

"How did you..." I said at a loss for words. Oh so now she can burn people great good to know, cuz everyone just knows hows son's of Hades just love playing with fire. Actually it is very fun when you burn someone to there death... i might just know my next target.

"Look, Thalia and Annabeth will be here in a minute, we don't have time. the campers will get up in-" she checked her watch" exactly one hour." Show off. I hate show offs. I also hate people who dump water on me. Percy made the show off list, by a mile. Percy also has had his share in dumping cold ocean water on the poor son of Hades. Samantha just made both those lists. I was about to ask her how she knew that, but just then Annabeth and Thalia came up... See she is a show off!

"So, Sam what's the plan?" so Sam was the ringleader. To what exactly, I wasn't sure, but she started it.

Then she pulled out a map of camp. "Okay, we're T. the cabin here. Then we're pouring honey and bursting pillows on this cabin to make them look like chickens. We'll need to shut off the water so they can't wash it off. We can't use Percy to do that because it will raise suspicions. Old Fashioned way of damaging the plumbing. Then..." She went on and I tuned it out, figuring she'd tell me what I had to do.

"Nico, your job is here, you get the Aphrodite cabin, move all their make up around switch labels move hairbrushes from one table to the other. "

"the APHRODITE cabin?" really did she think i was that crazy!

"Yes."

"As in the one with the Aphrodite kids." there was no way she was making me do this.

"Hence the fact that it's called the Aphrodite cabin, emphasis on the Aphrodite part."

"Me?" She wasn't going to get me any where.

"Do you know anyone else named Nico?"

"Why me?" She was losing.

"Are you afraid of a few girlie girls?"

"N-no." She is still trying to make me do this how dare she.

"Well, if your not scared get going."

"Fine." I can't believe she made me do this!

I sneaked in the cabin and did exactly what Sam had said. I moved hairbrushes from one table to another, i put water in sets of makeup, poured green dye in mascara, changed perfume with mosquito repellent , and tilted mirrors. then I covered all the caps of things, changed some labels. To anyone but an Aphrodite camper, nothing would look out of place. As I walked out, I saw a snake in the grass. It wasn't poisonous or anything so I slipped into a bed. I was SO dead.

I went back to my cabin to get some more sleep. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks. Oh My Fricken Gods She Did Not Do What I Think She Did.

Everything was spray painted pink and green. not just any green ,either. Neon green and Neon pink. To finish the horrible display of color, there was a freaking disco ball above my head, Casting sparkles on the wall. Sam. Was. Definitely. Going. To. Pay.

I stomped to cabin one where she was staying(Thalia insisted on it).

"SAMANTHA YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR PAINTING MY ROOM PINK!" I yelled when Sam let me come in. It was a good thing the cabins were sound proof.

"It comes off. There is a cord under your dresser. Pull it and everything folds into a neat little envelope. It was my invention."

"Why did you do it."

"If our cabins are the only ones not having some prank, everyone would know it was us. So we pranked all the cabins except Connor and Travis. They pull pranks all the time, so nobody will hesitate to blame them."

"Do you think i care why you did it! Even for a minute that is pure torture! DO you know who i am? I am son of Hades. The god of death, who controls the underland. Do you know how much i despise the color pink. That is one of the reasons i hate Aphrodite so much."

"One of the reasons?"

"She talks WAY to mcuh." I said. Thalia, and Samantha both agreed on that.

Just then Becca walked in. She was yelling at Percy.

"Uh, is it ok to ask, why are you yelling at Percy?" I cautiously asked.

"Because Percy over here thinks an apple is a vegetable! He thinks a carrot is a fruit, and he thinks that salt water is drinkable!" Everyone burst out laughing at Becca's explaination.

"Percy, you need serious help." I said patting him on the back.

"But, they are and it is. You people are so dumb." Percy said as he strode out of the room. Everyone laughed again.

"Sure Percy. We are very dumb indeed." Becca said... "Do you guys think this has something to do with me shooting that branch and making it hit him on the head along with that apple."

"Who knows and who cares." Thalia said, then every one shrugged and went on with our nice, peaceful, nonviolent at all, wonderful demigod lives.

* * *

Breakfast was hilarious. All of Athena's campers turned up silver, apparently instead of water, their cabin showers sprayed silver paint, the Demeter kids looked like chickens, Percy looked like he had been electrocuted, because someone had "Put an extension cord in a puddle of water on his floor" I of course knew that Thalia had most likely given him the electrocuted look though. The Aphrodite campers were horrible. They had put on the messed up makeup, then realised it was wrong and tried to get it off with make up remover. I purposely mad there only enough for one person to use, which they fought over, gaining streaks of green and black on their faces during the battle. The girl who won the make up remover was then attacked by the others, so they all had makeup in the worst places. And the best part? it was permanent make up.

The only cabin that wasn't different was Hermes. Then Chiron stepped up to the platform.

"Who did this?"

I saw Travis and Connor exchange glances. They waited for a minute and stood up." We did, wasn't it the best prank ever?"

"Indeed. Now for your reward, YOU two get to clean up this mess." said Chiron "You have ten hours before your parents come for New Years eve, and New Years, so hurry up." With that, he sat back down and began to eat. I had forgotten It was New Years and the gods would be coming to visit.

Sam and Becca came over to my table.

"See? I told you it would be fun! Did you SEE the Aphrodite kids? I mean it's just so Ironic! And the Demeter Kids? They were like Chickens!" Sam said while laughing. How she did that I do not know, I mean how can you talk and laugh at the same time and not have the words sound choked?

"So are you excited to see your Dad?" asked Becca

"Sort of, I mean the lord of the dead isn't someone you would be looking foreward to." I said. For some reason, this made Sam frown, like I said something wrong. She muttered something under her breath which sounded a little Like " Hades isn't the only lord of the dead, in fact there is one who is a lot hotter." But she couldn't have said that, so maybe I just imagined it.

"Well, at least you know who your godly parent IS." said Becca.

"Yeah, but you'll find out soon enough."

"True."

"When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow actually. On new Years, well new years eve."

"And you Sam?" I asked even though i really didn't care. Actually i hoped that it was like in December and she just turned 14... oh did i mention. The gods decided that instead of telling the demigods at 13 they decided on 15 and Percy didn't care as long as they were claimed. This way she wouldn't find out her true potential of power and figure out more ways to torture me. But, of course i was very disappointed.

"Same, we were together since birth. My mom took Becca in after her mom died." Great, now they'll both be claimed tomorrow... wait what!

"I thought you said you didn't know your moms." I said curiously.

"Well, Becca's mom died in childbirth and my mom took her in. We also don't have any memories of my mom, she died so soon."

"What happened?"

"It was when I was three. My mom was an Archaeologist and one night after she sent us to bed, I saw her sneak away. I didn't know where she was going so I followed her. She was going to a museum to look at Egyptian stuff. There was an explosion that killed her. And I saw all of it. I had to see my mother die in front of my very eyes. Then Becca and I were sent to the Orphanage. I kept having nightmares of her death, kept reliving it.

The orphanage didn't help either, they were cruel and treat us badly, so a year after being enrolled, we broke out, and have been living on our own since then." said Sam. she had a tear in her eye and Becca came over and gave her a hug, glaring at me for making Sam remember her sad life story.

"Hey, I'm sorry to make you say that, I didn't mean to bring up a sad topic." I said. I know personally its hard to talk about the parents you lost, Becca and Samantha both understand to... but what they don't no is I'm like a 75 year old guy, who was preserved in the Lotus Casino.... anyway the point is we all lost are moms... and i my sister. I couldn't help but ask, "Did you guys have any siblings."

Becca looked at me with those sad eyes. "No, well i don't know. My family was killed the day I took my first breath. And all Samantha had was her mother."

"You no what I think its just better if i be quiet cuz i'm bringing back a lot of sad memory's that people don't really want to remember." and with that i was silent.

"I know, It's okay." she stared into the distance sadly, looking at nothing. Then she laughed, good humor resumed. She really was crazy.

"Hey, it's our birthday tomorrow! lets go have a party!"

"Yeah, you go have fun doing that." I said.

"You're coming too."

"No, I'm not, I hate parties."

"Fine you can sit in a corner and sulk. You're still going to be there. Did you get me a present?"

"no, I only found out it was your birthday five minutes ago."

"Well then, you'll have to come to make up for it."

"You make no sense."

"I don't need to. As long as your coming."

I turned to Becca. "If she's this hyper at ten in the morning, I wonder what she's like after eating candy. Samantha plus sugar, I so don't want to find out what that's like."

Becca giggled. "Actually, sugar calms her down."

"She is definitely insane."

"Yeah, but it's funny to watch. Oh and if you don't come to the party i think you should expect another rude toilet water awakening tomorrow morning."

"Well then that settles it, where is this party." I said definately not wanting another rude toilet water awakening.

I don't think Becca was as excited for this 'Party' as same was, and now i follow them to Thalia's cabin.

* * *

The party was just as horrible as I expected. It lasted an hour since we had to get ready for the gods to come. Chiron had insisted on a formal dress code, meaning all the guys needed suits and the girls had to wear dresses. For me it wouldn't take long to change but the girls needed time.

"If we're going to get all dressed up, we're going to look great" Samantha said when I asked what they needed eight hours for. Becca complained a lot about getting all fancy, but in the end she agreed by force to what ever Samantha was having her wear.

I wondered what she meant by that, since they didn't even have any dress to change into.

Anyway, When I went to get them an later, I stopped in my tracks. Somehow, The two had managed to acquire dresses, make up, and heels.

Sam had a long purple dress with diamonds at the neckline. It was sleeveless, and gave her a grace and elegance, making her look very sophisticated. I almost laughed at the thought of Samantha, a sophisticated human being. Ha! Her hair was in a bun with a few strands of hair hanging down, which she had curled. The pins she used also were studded with Diamonds, making it look like she was wearing a tiara. In fact, she looked like she could be ruling something. Maybe she was queen of the evils. Her silver stilettos gave her an extra three inches in height, making her seem at least eighteen. Around her neck was a strange pendant, with some kind of symbol on it.

When i looked at Becca i was completely paralyzed. She was so... i don't know how to say it, but gorgous. She was also wearing a strapless dress. It was bright blue, the same color as her eyes. It was knee length and was fitted from waste up and flared out from waste down. It shimmered silver sparkles making her look even more amazing. She wore light make up which complemented her skin tone and seemed to brighten her eyes. Her long hair was let down and was wavy. She 1 inch heals that were blue like her dress and they were glossy and reflected the moons light. She wore no jewlery. I kept staring at her and then she caught my eye. I kept staring though. She smiled and her pearly white teeth shone at me.

"Nico you look like you saw a butterfly, I know how deadly you think they are." Samantha said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. How did you guys get the dresses anyway." i asked curiously.

"Aphrodite cabin."

"Umm... you stole dresses from the Aphrodite cabin?" I wouldn't mind if they did, but i couldn't really see Becca stealing.

"No stupid, It was my idea." said Sam. "We pranked them this morning, leaving them with horrible makeup all over their faces. We were going to ask Chriron for permission, but we heard him saying no to the Aphrodite cabin. So I offered to get them to the mall, if they would let us get dresses, since we left all our money at home. They accepted, so we went got the dresses, and got makeup and makeup remover for them, and then came back."

"Your are such a evil genious." I said sarcastically.

"I know."

Just then Chiron blew the camp conch shell horn, which meant everyone had to prepare for the Gods arrival. Everyone rushed over welcome plans once thuroughly to make sure everything was perfect. Becca said she forgot something in her cabin, so she left the scene just in time to avoid the Aphrodite girls. Crap. I should have run like Becca. Oh great they want to talk to me!

Silena approached me and grabbed the collar of my tux. "You really need to find a new color, like Pink because black when out of style after the dark ages had past. Sorry. But we can help you. Just a couple hours of your time and we can give you a whole new make over." I stared at her discussdedly.

"Ew. I am a person and I would very much like it if you would get your hot pink fingers off me before i barf all over your $2 dress." At that comment she looked down at herself and looked scared to death, then she ran away tears bursting from her eyes. The other Aphrodite girls ran over to her and redid her makeup. Just then Sam was in eye site. When they saw Sam, they ran and pulled her into a group of them, obviously jealous. Sam shot me a look as if to say 'help!'. I shrugged and mouthed "What can I do? Good Luck." She deserved that, that rude toilet water dumping on me evil mean comment maker girl. Definately deserved what she was getting.

Then the gods arrived. First I saw Zues, then Posiedon, then my father followed by all the other moron Gods.

"Hello, son." I looked over to my father who was standing right over me.

"You know i really hate it when you appear out of thin air in front of me." I said looking at him.

"And that is exactly why I do it." He said patting me on the back.

Just then Becca walked over. "Did I actually escape."

"No they just found a new prisoner to torture," I said turning around to face her.

"Who?" She asked obviously hoping it was Percy.

"Sam." I said and she just shrugged.

"Oh Yeah! Hey dad. Okay, Becca, meet Hades aka my dad. Dad, this is Becca one of the newest campers. Oh, and that," I pointed over to where Samantha was talking to the Aphrodite campers and ugh, Aphrodite herself, " Is Samantha the other, uh, newest camper."

"I know them," he said looking back at Sam," If you didn't know that she hated the Aphrodite kids, one might actually think she enjoys the conversation."

"Wait how do you know them..." I asked curiously.

"I'm a God, son, I know everything. I even know that Percy Jackson is one of the biggest idiots that ever walked the Earth. How he managed to save olympus I do not know."

Just then Samantha walked over to us.

"Is Aphrodite always that stupid?" she said

"Always." said Hades.

" I take it you're Hades, the god of the Greek afterlife."

"Yep, that would be me." said Hades chuckling at her way of saying it. Thalia walked over.

"Is it just me, or did your father just laugh?"

"I don't know, either we're both hearing things of history was just made." I said back

" I don't never laugh." said Hades.

"When was the last time you laughed?" I asked.

"Hmm, I think it was.. about a century ago."

"Well, that kind of proves him right." said Sam.

"Yes, I suppose it does." he said and laughed AGAIN.

"Dad, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, of course. Hey Samantha, what's that necklace?" Thalia said just noticing. I had been wondering that too.

"It was from my mother. It was a gift she gave me right before the explosion."

"What is the symbol." My dad asked

"Gee dad I thought you know everything." I said smirking at my sarcastic comment.

"I do, It's just... please don't tell the other Gods about this!" He asked pleadingly.

"Oh, Its hyrogliphics. An Ankh and the Eye of Ra." Samantha said cutting in.

"I see." Something in Hades' voice seemed like he did not like the necklace. I never got to ask what because Aphrodite decided to make and extremely super, extrodinary, amazing, magnificent, fantastic announcement. NOT!

"Okay, Everyone, I want to do kareoke!" that was Aphrodite.

"Who cares what you want." said Apollo. "I know I don't. I want a beach party with hot babes and I don't get that!"

"Apollo you get that every weekend!" Artemis shouted at him smacking him in the back of the head at the same time.

" Do we have to?" was said by several people.

"Yes. Now who should go first. I think I will let... my daughter Silena choose. Oh and darling pick someone else other then yourself please."

"Fine. Hmm. Who should I pick..." I watched as Silena's eyes stopped on Becca. Oh Gods Becca singing. I feel so bad. I would never go up there in a million years. "Okay Becca, You're up."

"What!" Becca said panicking. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can and you will because i said so."

"There are so many people." Becca said backing away uncomfortably.

"You can't make her do it!" Sam intervined.

"It's ok, don't be jelous you'll be right after her. Sam paled, but just as fast the color returned.

"You can't make me!" Sam shouted outraged.

" True, but I can." said Hades. "If you don't sing the duet, I'll make sure that when you die, you get sent to a land with lots of Unicorns and Rainbows and Make up."

" You Wouldn't." said Becca, pale white. For some reason It didn't seem to bother Sam.

"I would. and there would be lots of little singing men. And they would never ever leave you alone."

"Ooh, Hades, can I go there when I die?" asked Silena.

Hades looked at her like she was crazy.

"You want to go THERE?"

"Yes please, can I, can I, Can I, Pleeease?"

"O...Kay, sure Silena."

"Yay."

Just then Rebecca turned to face me. "Nico, I can't do this."

"You don't really have a choice, so uh, look at me while you sing, if that makes you feel better. I'll try to help." I really didn't know what to say. I was still getting over how gorgeous she looked.

Sam walked up to Rebecca and said, "Look I know you. You have an amazing voice and its time to let the world here it. Sing one of your songs. You'll kick ass out there." She said smiling.

"BUt your songs are better." Becca complained.

"True, but you're good too." Sam said. "Now, I will play the drums so you stay in tune. No how to pace yourself. Ok?"  
"Ok" Becca replied weakly.

Becca glanced at me then was dragged on stage by Sam. "Wait, what song am i doing?" Sam leaned over and whispered something in her ear. "That-That song." Becca paled she looked even more nervous then before.

"Yes. That song. Or you can just sing one of your lullibyes, your choice." Becca nodded. She looked at me and I nodded and gave her a half smile, she calmed down a little.

"Here's the microphone." Aphrodite said handing over the mike.

"AH!" Sam screeched "Aphrodite what did you do to the mike!" I looked at it and it was studded with pink and purple jewels all around its perimeter.

"I B-Jeweled it." she said innocently.

"What the hell is that!" Sam responded.

"Something that prettyfies things." Was Aphrodite's response.

"Oh hand it here." Hades/dad said from somewhere infront of me. Becca handed him the mike and it turned black. "There" he said handing it back.

"Hey that took me a few minutes to make!" Aphrodite argued. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" She turned to face Hades arms crossed.

"Well, its because..." Zues hand came from no where and slapped it over Hades mouth.

"What he means to say is its because you are too beautiful, he is very jelous." At her answer Aphrodite looked flattered.

"Your right i am too beautiful... if you want i could have you come in next week and i could give you a makeover. It wouldn't take very long. All I'd have to do is use a permanent spray tan salon, tatoo remover, get some earings, paint your nails red, die your hair red brown, paint your toes, design your hair. Put you in a Hot Pink Tux, OH! And sparkles you must have spakles, Get you some cute contacts, eyelash extentions, zit concealer, wax your hair, and just some other simple things. It would take a week to complete at most." Zues was now turned away covering his own mouth to prevent booming laughter. The whole camp was in hysterics. I was laughing the hardest. "OH! I could make it a father son appointment! That would be cool!" I stopped laughing a paled even a lighter shade then my father was right now. This was by far one of the most embarrasing moments of my life. "UM Hellooo! Are you two ready!"

"Yes!" Sam shouted before Becca could respond. Becca paled even more making her almost look Porceline. She looked at me and I held my breath. She turned her gaze to face the sky. It was a good decision. Everyone at camp was staring. Sam started playing the drums, and pushed Becca up in front of the Mike. She kept looking up and then just as she began my heart stopped. Didn't she just say she couldn't sing. That lying brat. She was the best singer in the whole fricken world. I looked around and good it wasn't just me but every camper and god stared gaping at the scene. So far i have only heard her humming, but even that was beautiful. She looked down from the sky and began the lyrics.

_Watcha gonna do when the show is over,_

_Whatch gonna sing when the song ends, yeah-aaaah_

_How ya gonna cope when there is not closure,_

_Where you gonna reach when the goal gets higher,_

_How you gonna make it be, when you think you lost your chance,_

_Play ooo-ooonnn,_

_When your losing the game, Play ooo-ooonnn_

_Cuz your gonna make mistakes, _

_Its always worth the sacrifice,_

_Even when you think your wrong,_

_So play ooo-ooonnn, Play ooo-ooonnn._

_Even when the flood gates swing wide open,_

_Never let the currents take you down, Nooooo._

_Even when your not sure where you going,_

_Swimming through a mist and you can't get out,_

_Just going through the motions and tryin not to drown,_

_Play ooo-ooonnn,_

_When your losing the game, play ooo-ooonnn,_

_Cuz your gonna make mistakes,_

_Its always worth the sacrifice,_

_Even when you think your wroooo-ooong, _

_So Play ooo-ooonnn, Play ooo-ooonnn,_

_Even through a storm on the darkest night, _

_Don't you ever give up the fight,_

_Even when you feel your all aloooo-ooone,_

_Play ooo-ooonnn, Play ooo-ooonnn, Play ooo-ooonnn_

_When your losing the game, Play ooo-ooonnn_

_Cuz your gonna make mistakes,_

_Its always worth the sacrifice,_

_Even when you think you wrooo-ooong,_

_So play ooo-ooonnn, Play ooo-ooonnn, Play ooo-ooonnn_

_OOO yah, yah, yah, yah, yaaaa-aaaaah Ooooohhh_

_Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Naaa-aaah_

_Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Nah, Naaa-aaah Nah, Nah, Nah._

When she stopped cheering there was a roar of applauds from the crowd. The Gods just stared, typical God behavior. "Hey," I said to my dad. He looked at me. "Didn't anyone ever teach you Gods it is not polite to stare." Hades rolled his eyes and started another round of applause.

Silena made her way to the stage and hushed the crowd. "OH, Save your applauds for later, Ok you can applaude for me." There was dead silence. "Muffins?" She said desperately. There was a roar of applauds again. She looked very hurt. Good for us we hurt Silena's feelings. "OH, JUST HERE IS SAM!" With that she ran off the stage very hurt... yay.

Samantha Started the song. Her voice was amazing too. Everyone stood still and gripped their seats. Samantha was definately more confident in her singing, which made it a better performance, but Becca and Sam had equal voices. Also, Sam could play an assortment of instruments, Including guitar, so she told Aphrodite to double it as Kareoke and Playing the guitars, and not to put on any music.

_State the obvious_  
_I didn?t get my perfect fantasy_  
_I realized you love yourself_  
_More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends_  
_That I?m obsessive and crazy_  
_That?s fine, I?ll tell mine_  
_You?re gay and by the way_

Sam threw the guitar to the side and grabbed the mic and started to dance. Even without the music she still sounded great, her voice filling in for the absence of the music.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You?re a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who?s really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I?m concerned_  
_You?re just another picture to burn_

Golden sparks flew around behind Her, and I knew she was doing it. Then Fire erupted around the outside of the stage.

_There?s no time for tears_  
_I?m just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_There?s nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_

The fire pulsed with the beat, sometimes reaching up to fifty feet in the air.

_And if you come around_  
_Saying sorry to me_  
_My daddy?s going to show you_  
_How sorry you?ll be_

_?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You?re a redneck, heartbreak_  
_ Who?s really bad at lying_

_And so watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I?m concerned_  
_You?re just another picture to burn_

She spun in a circle, then burst in flames. Her purple dress burned off, her gloves did as well. Her hair fell free of it's restraints and Revealed a shorter, form fitting cheetah print dress, also sleeveless, and beneath the purple gloves from before were matching Cheetah print gloves. It turned out her heels, were in fact black boots, going up to her knees, with some fishnet tights stopping two inches above her boots. She looked amazing ion a different yet equally stunning kind of way.

_And if you're missing me_  
_You better keep it to yourself_  
_?Cause coming back around here_  
_Would be bad for your health_

_?Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You?re a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who?s really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you haven?t heard_  
_I really, really hate that_

_Stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You?re a redneck, heartbreak_  
_Who?s really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I?m concerned_  
_You?re just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_  
_Just another picture to burn_  
_Baby burn_

She finished the song with a flash of bright lights. then she turned to the stage, and everything went back to the way it had been before.

Another louder roar of applause broke through the crowd Until Aphrodite silenced them. "Ok everyone I had the best idea... tomorrow, since we don't have time now we will continue this as a kareoke party. All campers must participate and i will choose who you sing with. Ok carry on!"

There was a load moan through out the crowd. How could she do that to us that evil goddess.

I was bored so i found a seat and sat down Thalia joined me only to tell me that it will be officially new years in 10 minutes and that they had to go join the count down... Thalia sat down first and took her heals off. Oh look Thalia is wearing a dress! I'm slow today.

"I hate high Heels. They are so annoying. Why couldn't we just wear casual attire. I miss my combat boots."

"Yeah." i replied.

She got up again and helped me to my feet. "Come on we got to go." I nodded. She walked over barefoot, and I was about to remember it was Becca and Sam's Birthday tomorrow, that means they'll get claimed. I grabbed Thalia by the wrist and told her to run. She asked why and i explained, and then she made me sprint. Gosh Thalia a little respect for the lord of the dead's son, he isn't dead yet!

"Becca," I said panting once we got to them.

"Yah?" She said. Thalia finished for me.

"Well its your birthday tomorrow, that means you'll get claimed when the clock strikes 12!" Becca looked shocked then she got excited.  
"Really!" Becca said and quickly explained it to Sam.

By now every one in camp knows about the two Birthday girls so they both stood on the stage, while the countdown began.

10 everyone shouted!, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, Everyone had gotten the rythm and was staring and Becca and Sam who were holding hands tightly. Even the Gods looked anxious, I don't know why though because they know everything. Or did my dad bluff it. Nah, i think i'll hold it against the Gods if they were wrong. 4, 3, 2, everyone held their breathe and shouted loudest of all 1. Instead of hudge cheers everyone was silent staring at Sam and Becca.

And that's when they appeared. The two glowing pink hearts over Sam and Becca's head.

Becca screamed. Sam looked at me and mouthed "kill me now.". Silena Jumped up and practically sang

"I TOLD YOU. YOU ARE APHRODITE"S KIDS I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE SO PRET-"

Silena cut off and I looked back up. There was another sign above the girls heads. An owl. Silena was very confused along with the rest of us.

"Um, why to I have two mothers?" asked Becca. "Make that 3 counting my real one."

then a third symbol came up. A sun for both of them.

" What were you guys doing? a three way?" Sam asked disgustedly.

A fourth symbol, A moon for Becca, and two crossed swords for Sam.

"Really gross guys." Becca said.

A fifth symbol: Sam got a hammer and Becca got a Flower

"What's going on here?" Becca asked.

A sixth. Sam got a grain of wheat, and Becca black cat, hecate's symbol of power.

"Oh. My. Gods. Do you Gods have no morals." Sam said outraged.

A SEVENTH symbol came up, a cup of wine above each of their heads.

"Is something wrong with us?" Becca asked.

When the eighth symbol appeared above Their heads, a helmet over Becca and a Green trident for Sam, Becca gave up.

"I give up. Trying to figure this out is like trying to figure out infinity is even possible". Becca said. A few people clutched thier heads trying to think of what Becca had just said about not being able to imagine infinity. I laughed at the people who fell.

Then another symbol came up. Sam got A helmet, and Becca got a lightning bolt. these ones were brighter than the others. They were also the largest. The symbols over Becca's and Sam's head made a circle around them and they combined then disappeared leaving the lightning bolt over becca and helmet over sam astray. Eventually those too disappeared. Just then a Egyptian Hyroglyphics thing appeared over Sams head. It split in two and made two different shapes. Then it vanished.

"What does this mean? Zeus?" said chiron.

"These girls are the ones that will need to defeat Kronos. He is rising again. After Hades and I had the girls, we had the gods bless them with gifts, certain powers of ours, to prepare them, give them an advantage. He will be stronger then ever. One could not complete this alone. That's why the prophocy calls for the next seven."

"Hey how come I didn't get to have another kid?" Posiedon asked.

"Because your kid got the victory for the last great prophocy. Now its our turn to have glory." Hades said.

"Okay that's great." said Chiron. "Any way what did those symbols over Sams head mean?"

"I do not no..." Said Zues. This was my opportunity.

"HA! Dad said all the God's knew everything, but you just said I don't know so Dad lied... In your face dad!" I shouted. People stared at me. "What that was my moment of victory." They shrugged and went back to looking at Sam.

The Gods went into a arguement over the hyroglifics. Then i realized that it was the same symbol on her necklace.

"Hey Guys! Does her necklace help at all?" I asked. She looked at me evily and shook her head saying i was going to pay for this later. Great.

They looked at her necklace and began yelling a whole bunch of things at each other.

"Hosting Gods... Not allowed... trouble..." Sam broke in. She gave a shy smile. "Can we talk some where private?" she said still smiling shyly.

The gods looked at her.

"Very well."

They moved towards the door, but Sam stopped them.

"This matter is between me and my father."

The gods looked at each other, then nodded.

"Very well."

They walked out side, and came back in fifteen minutes, after a lot of shouting. Hades didn't look happy.

"The gods may stay, My daughter is fully aware she is hosting Anubis and Bast, in fact she INVITED them to use her when her mom died. She has hosted them for eleven years already and refuses to banish them back to the Duat. She will not have it any other way."

"Ugh, that is bad, but I suppose, if we must, I mean, we need her on our side." Zues said.

I turned on Sam, " What did they mean by You are hosting gods. Gods don't need hosts. And what the heck is the Duat?"

"Come to our cabin and I'll tell you." for the first time since I saw her, she was serious.

* * *

**So, how did you like it.?**

**I know that it's been like a month, so we made it extra long.**

**Review please. it will make me happy. and a happy author updates faster than a sad one. Especially since ImBusyPlanningGlobalDomination can always choose to work on her story except for this one. :P**

**we love you guys, **

**Demigod Girls  
**


	9. AN

**Okay everyone. here is the deal. No reviews=no update. reviews=sooner update. It's that simple. If you want more, review. We WILL keep chapters not posted if you keep this silence up.**

**REVIEW  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Samantha POV

One look at Becca, and I knew I was in trouble.

As soon as I closed the door, she turned at me and began to shout

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? I ALWAYS TELL YOU EVERYTHING, DON'T YOU TRUST ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW BETRAYED I FEEL? I MEAN I'VE POURED MY HEART OUT TO YOU AND ALL THE TIME YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING THIS FROM ME! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

This made me angry as well. " If I had told you would you have believed me? I mean if I told you I had gods inside of me, would you really, honestly think I was right?"

"No, I guess not, I'm still having trouble believing the greek gods are real. I'm sorry I shouted at you." she hung her head.

"It's okay I would have shouted at me to if it was the other way around." I gave her a hug.

"hey, that kind of explains what happened this morning." said Nico.

I stared at him and so did Becca.

"Explains what?"

"Well, you see, you were really sad and everything, but then your eyes went unfocused for like a minute, and when they focused again, you were happy again."

It was true, i had been really sad and then Anubis cheered me up by telling me of a REALLY funny thing about his past. It made me laugh, just because that's the awesome guy he is. Well, awesome god he is.

They shrugged it off.

"So, how did you begin hosting the gods?"

" You know how I told you about the night my mom died in the explosion?"

"Yes."

'' Well, I didn't tell you the whole story. It wasn't a normal explosion. My mother was part of a society called the Per Ankh, she was one of the leading members. Aparently she was trying to release the gods from the Duat, but something went wrong and she was killed.

The gods however got out, and needed a host. I was the only one in the room. Normally gods would just choose a host, but anubis felt bad for me. I was only three, and had seen my own mother die before my eyes. he held back Bast, telling her they needed my consent to use me. Bast said that it was never done before, and was not needed. However when Anubis told her why he said that, she agreed that it was only fair. they told me that if I chose not to host them, they would return to the duat, where they had been imprisoned. They said they wouldn't hold me accountable if I said no and that it was okay if I did. but I somehow felt like it would be wrong, so I invited them to use me as their host.

They warned me I might go crazy, that no one had ever hosted two gods at once, that it might drive me insane, or even kill me. I invited them anyway, saying it was worth the risk. So, for eleven years I have hosted them, learning the ways of acient Egyptians, finding out what I could do."

"Oh." Becca and Nico said at the same time.

"You know, we really need to get back t the party, before anyone realised we're gone." I pointed out.

When we got back to the party, Hades and Zeus were arguing about weather it was right to let me keep hosting the gods. At least this time Dad was on my side.

"Oh, I figured it out!" Said Aphrodite.

Zeus looked at her. "What did you figure out?"

" I found out what two plus two is! It's four! Aren't you proud of me?"

Athena looked up." Very good Aphrodite."

"I know!"

"You took less time to figure out this, only two millennia. One plus one took you Three."

_Three Millenia? For one plus one? What is she, Goddess of idiots? _Asked Anubis

_Love, actually. Sad isn't it?_ I replied.

_Definately. _

"Hey, It didn't take me three Millenia! It only took three and a half!" said Aphrodite

"That's more than three."

"No it isn't it's less. Seriously, being the goddess of wisdom, you should know that."

"Okay. I give up. You're too stupid. It's hopeless."

"Okay Apollo, Pay up." said Hermes. Apollo sighed and handed him some coins.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, I bet Apollo that Aphrodite wouldn't make it to problem three."

I turned to Apollo. "You thought Aphrodite might actually learn something?"

"No, I bet she wouldn't make it to five." Then everyone laughed, tension cleared.

"Okay, haha very funny and I do know my numbers there is one, two, uh... what was that number Apollo just said... uh... THREE! Thats it! Its three!" Aphrodite announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermes cried to the heavens "I just wanted to win one bet, just one, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tears streamed down Hermes face.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Apollo shouted. "Thank you Aphrodite! I always knew you had it in you!" Aphrodite brushed and then looked up suddenly.

"HAVE WHAT IN ME! WHATS IN ME!" She shouted at Apollo.

"Something good." was his answer.

"YAY! I have something good in me! I will now go tell every one! HEY EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING GOOD IN ME!" Everybody broke out in histerical laughter because any one who knows aphrodite knows... well absolutely nothing about her, other than she is the biggest idiot on this plannet! Seriously she created blondes to look pretty, and she created them in her image... and well she isn't the smartest of people or gods, so it was up to Athena to put a good name to blondes by making them smart... like annabeth. So the laughter didn't settle for a long while.

Apollo turned to Hermes "Pay up Hermes, I won."

"Wait, no we said problem three not number three!" Hermes exclaimed not wanting to give his money back.

"Hey Aphrodite, what is one plus two, I'll give you a hint its the new number you just learned." Apollo said looking at Aphrodite.

"THREE!" She shouted at him happily.

"Now pay up." Apollo put his hand out for Hermes to pay him. Hermes grudgingly gave the money to him.

"OH! We never finished the kareoke!" Aphrodite announced and everyone moaned.

"Can't we do something else!" Sam shouted.

"No and for not wanting to do kareoke I will make you and Hades to do a Father-Daughter Duet." said Aphrodite.

"With HIM? Give me a solo, I'll do it, put me in a dance competition, I'll go and win first place-well as long as Becca isn't in it, then we would tie for first, anyway- put me in the role of a famous singer, I'll do so well the actual celebrity starts doubting if they are themselves, but a duet with a father who IGNORED ME FOR FIFTEEN YEARS? a father who wasn't there when my mother died, or who wasn't there when Becca got really sick and I had to sit there the whole time taking care of her when no one else at the orphanage could care? The man who stood by and watched me face monster after monster, go to school after school, never be able to go to my friend's houses because I had to make sure Becca would be safe and that nothing would attack while I was gone, And never be able to have them over to my house since I DIDN"T HAVE ONE? You want me to do a duet with him?"

"I can take care of myself and you know it. I take care of you sometimes to, so don't say that I am incapable of takin down a few monsters, heck I took down three furies with no help, and they are not that easy!" Becca shouted at Sam.

"You aren't helping my case Becca, so please be quiet!" Becca looked offended but understood her friends situation.

"You took on all three! Well I defeat one when I was in sixth grade... or wasn't seventh... no it was sixth. So I am still more awesome!" Percy complained.

"Sure Percy, what ever you say." Becca said shaking her head.

"Anyways," Aphrodite said ackwardly "Yep, that sounds right. Not exactly how I would put it, but yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, I never agreed to this." Hades said furiously.

Zues intervined. "Just saying, Becca has always been fully capable of taking care of herself so you could have gone to your friends house and she would have been fine. Have you seen her with a bow and arrow, I mean dam that girl hit Percy square on the head with an apple and a branch!"

"Hey! I wasn't paying attention, I could so take her." Percy objected.

"Dad... I already said I could take care of myself... were you even listenening to our conversation?" Becca asked her Dad.

"Yes, shhh i messing with Percy, don't you love doing that!" Zues said excitedly.

"YES!" Thalia and Becca screamed, and then the two girls well I guess sisters started gossiping on ways they could annoy the hell out of Percy.

"Oh, come on Percy, you and I both know she could whoop your ass in a moments notice." Zues said Percy paled and Becca was removed from her conversation with Thalia because this fight was really interesting. HA! I think Becca blushed. At least now I know how to flatter her. Just tell her what a good job she did kicking Percy's ass!

"Both of us could. Besides, I don't need Becca to protect me. I protected HER for years when we were younger. Who made her Bow? Me. Who was with her when she cried? Me. I've done a lot for her, Just Saying. And about Percy, ANYONE can beat him, I mean his strong point is with the sword and he couldn't even hit me once." I protested, did Zeus think I was weak, That I needed protection?

Becca shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it Becca?" I asked her.

"Well, um... you didn't really make me a bow and arrow... it didn't work quite well... and when I got back from hiding it from you so you wouldn't see... I got back to find a bow and arrow on my bed... I'm guessing a gift form Artimes." Artimes nodded. "Yah, and well your not the best comforter either. I just faked it so you would leave. Oh, and why did you add the me crying part. You know that I don't cry! Where did that come from...!" Now it was my turn to shift uncomfortably...

"Ok maybe I exagerated a little..." Sam was interupted by Aphrodite who seemed completely impatient.

"Anyway," Aphrodite continued. "If you don't get up on that stage, you will wake up in a newly decorated kingdom, and yes I do mean I would change everything, and you can count that make over in the deal." Aphrodite said viciously.

"Thank you for picking father and not me!" Nico whispered to Becca. Becca gave a a silent laugh. She may have sang a song, but let me tell you. That was not her best performance in the world, so Nico has no idea what she really sounds like. And if Nico thought she was amazing already. your in for a surprise Nico, I'm making Becca sing full force next round. Oh and there will be a next round.

"Hey look, I don't like this either, so can we please get it over with." I said.

Hades kept staring at Aphrodite then said, "You are an EVIL goddess capital E-V-I-L you here me evil, thats what you are EVIL!" Hades shouted shaking his fist. Oh dad, we need some serious work.

I stepped up on stage and had to drag Hades up as well. Aphrodite wanted to here my own song... oh boy. Is there anything that can be kept a secret in my life! No not song lirics for sure... not the gods inside me... not Becca and I. Everyone finds out our secrets once in a while. Well, Here I go.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_  
_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_  
_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean_  
_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_  
_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_  
_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger _since, you know, he was always around  
_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am _Ok, I wrote this when I didn't know I had a brother, so if he talkes about that line to me I will smack him upside the head. Great him and Becca are laughing, just my luck.  
_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run _Well, that part was true, except for the house part, I did have plenty of space to run for my life and fight monsters.  
_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_ or, you know, having my mom die.  
_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_  
_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_For staying back and watching me shine_  
_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day with you today_

Every time I said 'the best day with you' Hades would join in. So, of course, the song was a total lie, since my dad was never there.

_cute. You were awesome._

_yeah, well you always think I'm awesome_

_true, true._

_hey, thanks again, for cheering me up earlier._

_any time._

_you rock._

_I know.  
_

_Hey, what am I, chopped friskeys? I'm feeling left out and unloved._ interrupted Bast

__

_Hi. happy now?_

_very. _I laughed_. _I could feel Anubis and Bast laughing as well._  
_

_"Sam..._Sam... Sam... SAM!"

"What Nico?"

"You were Zoning out."

"I was not, I was having a conversation."

"Well, Hades wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. And by the way, I KNOW you like Becca, so I'll tell you now. I have nothing Against you two being together, but the moment you hurt her, consider yourself dead."

"Wow... Where did that come form, and What! I do not like Becca!" He said, embarrassed.

"Yes you do, I saw the way you've been looking at her lately and you were talking to her the whole time I was singing." I said.

"I don't look at her like that! Do I?" He looked at me confused.

"Yeah you do, brother. Hmmm. I like the sound of that. Brother. Now I can torture so much more often, because we sleep in the same room. But seriously get any ideas about hurting Becca and your gonna be some seriously soggy toast."

"Soggy toast?" He asked me.

"Yes of course. I will make your death arrangement, I will have Thalia, shock you crispy, and Percy make you wet." And with that I walked away, leaving Nico with a blank face.

Hades came up to me. "Can you come take a walk with me. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, sure."

When I got outside, he turned to me.

"Samantha, you need to let them go, It's too much power."

"I'm okay."

"For now, Samantha, but it could kill you. NO ONE should be able to do what you're doing right now."

"Well, I'm doing it. Besides, If it was going to kill me It would have before, not eleven years after."

"You need to send them back."

"No, I won't. I can't. I'd die of sadness if they were sent back."

"You would live through it."

"They are the closest thing to Family I have along with Becca. If you made them go back to the Duat, I wouldn't live through it. I'd make sure of that."

"Becca survived with no one living inside her... and all she had was you. Thats it. When you were alone you had some one to talk to, but when Becca is alone who does she have. She may not admitt it, but she needs people to comfort her, do you really know anything about her? I mean of course you do, but when something is on her mind did you ever push the topic, I mean, what else don't you know. You didn't know about the bow and arrow artimes gave her, and who is to say you don't know more." Hades/Dad told me.

"Ok when did this conversation turn to Becca?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Zues has just been going on and on about her and now i needed to get her out of my system."  
"Uh- Huh" I said understandingly.

He gave me a pained look. " I love you, I just want you to be safe."

"Then where have you been the last 15 years of my life! Looking down on me, making sure I was ok!" I shouted.

"Well, actually in the correct sense it would be looking up at you 'cause I live in the Underworld and all, but yes, yes I have." Hades said matter of factly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"What about Zues, did he look over Becca?" I asked quietly.

"Oh please, you could call that a little obsession of his. When she started to control weather, all Zues talked about was how she was going to be a legend among other demigods, well I think you'll be a legend to. You both together are one tough cookie."

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"No one says your a tough cookie anymore, that like died in 2001. You know what, as soon as i can I will get you a book that tells you all the current things and sayings, and you better not object. Or I'll make sure when I die, I'll make your life full of rainbows and bunny's and get all those dead aphrodite girls to come and surround you!" I said.

"A book would be nice, yes, a book would be very nice thank you." Dad said frightened.

* * *

NPOV

Great, Sam thinks I like Becca. I mean, sure she's sweet, funny, cute, awesome, pretty- ugh, I sound like a lovesick teenager. The worst part is that Sam noticed I like Becca BEFORE I did. I mean how embarrassing is that?

Oh no Aphrodite was about to make another announcement... Why is Sam standing next to her... Oh my Gods, if she did what I think she did I was going to kill her!

"Okay, our next song will be a duet between Nico and Becca!" Said Aphrodite

Actually that wasn't what I was expecting. But still NOOOOO! I can't sing in front of all these people, sure I got a voice, but I can't do this. I was expecting Sam to confirm the father son make over. I looked at Becca and she was so pale she almost looked translucent. She stared at Aphrodite, but instead of being scared of singing infront of everyone again, she looked like she was going to kill someone.

No way. No Freaking way was I going up on that stage. I turned to leave, but saw Sam blocking my way, holding a ball of water in one hand, and tossing a ball of flame in the Other. Then she conjured a third ball containing both daggers in a concieled envirorment and started Juggling all three.

"Get up there brother, unless you want to deal with me."

"I really hate you."

"I know."

I slowly got up on stage and realized Becca was still standing in the crowd wide eyed and shaking. Sam was whispering something in her ear, and Becca was shaking her head violently. I think she was more embarassed then scared, no she was both . Sam tried dragging Becca up and she wouldn't budge. The aphrodite girls surrounded Becca, and oh my god Becca looked close to murdering someone.

Becca suddenly raced toward the stage away form the aphrodite girls. She was panting still wide eyed.

"What did they do to you?" I asked her.

"They threatened me to wear, a skin tight red dress that comes up to about six inches above the knees, and the top is really low cut, and its strapless! I would never ever wear anything like that, I would be scarred for life!"

"Hey, that would scare the hell out of me too." I said trying to comfort her. "Its like me and the color pink and ruffles." I said trying to make her feel better. She smiled and showed a hint off her pearly white teeth. My stomache responded with a series of flip flops. Wow. Am I sick. What's happening. I've never felt this way about any one before. Oh God. I did like her. I liked her a lot. Maybe even loved her. Ok. What am I saying. I don't love her... Do I? I need to think about this seriously later.

"I can't do this!" Becca shouted at Samantha. My evil sister.

"Yes you can." was all she said.

"Well I won't!" Becca sounded confident.

"Dress." Sam reminded her. Becca was now shaking furiously.

Her legs looked about to give way, but she nodded. Man she was really terrified to wear that dress.

Wait I don't know what song we're doing. Aparently niether did Becca. This would cause a slight problem...

"What song should we do?" she asked me, her voice surprisingly steady.

"I have no idea." Was my response.

Sam had other ideas. She ran up back on stage and whispered something in Becca's ear. Becca looked shocked, but Sam reminded her by saying dress, and suddenly Becca was all for it. "And I want the full performance" Sam yelled as getting off the stage "Dancing and everything." She added. Becca did not look happy. I have a strange feeling that its going to be mostly her singing.

Becca took a deep breath, and so did I and Sam shouted "Hit it!" And the music began. Becca started, and... wow.

_Got it all figured out inside of my head _She pointed to her head

_There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed_ **Sam through a bag on the stage to emphasize the act. The dress Becca hated was in it so she side stepped the other way. **  
_You say the word, baby I'm all set_  
_We'll cover our tracks _**She started walking to show tracks and put a finger to her lips telling you that no one will know. **

_Tell a little white lies_

_Make sure we got a good alibi _**she moved her hand in a way a a person would say what ever, ending up with her hand on her hip. She rolled her shoulder in a circle showing off how cute she looked. **  
_And by the time they catch on_  
_We'll be outta there sight _**She put her hand to her head like she was looking for something, and then wiped her hand away pointing far away. **

_Long gone baby_ **And then I realized that Becca was pointing at a screen with the words to the song on them... I guess that is my que. **

_Let's get out of this town tonight_ **We both jumped and I began to sing. **  
_Nothing but dust in the shadows_ **After that line Becca just looked at me I guess because I was in the shadows, or was refering to me as the shadow... Oh what ever.**  
_Gone by morning light_ **I looked at her this time, just because she was like light in a way, she was just so vibrant, and had a lot of personality. **  
_Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found _**I grabbed her wrist and spun her into me. To show like being caught I guess, now I was just having fun with her. It was just us.**  
_Baby, let's just get out of this town _**We looked at each other, and I realized she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I was momentarily paralyzed.**

_Don't need directions _**We both looked around.**  
_Don't need a map _**She gave me the briefest smile I have ever seen, it may have lasted a tenth of a second.**  
_If we get lost I'll be good with that _**I grabbed her hand and looked at her.**  
_Yeah, we'll find a way to make the time pass_** I held both her hands and looked her in the eye she blushed and looked away. **  
_Windows rolled down with the heat on high _**I sang this verse alone.**  
_Stars all aligned in a runaway sky _**We both pointed to the sky with one hand and only then did I realize that we were still holding hands.**  
_Holding my hand as the miles roll by_** good thing to.**  
_Long gone baby_

_Let's get out of this town tonight _**We did the same routine for the five verses.**  
_Nothing but dust in the shadows_  
_Gone by morning light_  
_Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found_  
_Baby, let's just get out of this town_

_If we leave tonight and drive fast enough _**We pretended we were driving.**  
_All our troubles will be just like us_  
_Long gone baby_

_Let's get out of this town tonight _**Same thing for the rest of it.**  
_Nothing but dust in the shadows_  
_Gone by morning light_  
_Somewhere we won't ever get caught, ever be found_

_Yeah let's get out of this town tonight_  
_Let's get out of this town tonight_  
_We won't ever get caught, ever be found_  
_Baby, let's just get out of this town_

**Sam's Pov**

The crowd was insane. Everyone was screaming for an encore. I'm ashamed to admit that I was one of them, but hey, I was proud of Becca She even looked likr she had enjoyed herself... Especially when she held hands Nico. Then all of a sudden there was silence. I shut up because every one else was, not that I knew what happened. I pushed my way over to the door. Red hair, written on jeans, green eyes, it was our own personal Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Complete with her green mist and everything

"To Fire and ice will fail,

Unless you do prevail-" she started

"Okay, I don't have time for this, φτάσουμε στο σημείο"I said, bored. **(get to the point in Greek, I wanted egyptian, but couldn't fing a translator for that... Just IMAGINE it was in hyrogly****phics...****)**

"It is Time, the great prophecy is upon us." the Mist left and Rachel collapsed, but I caught her before she fell.


	11. FALSE ALARM

**Grr... That chapter 11 shouldn't have been posted yet. I hate parts of it& the characters need to be changed... Sorry GUYS! FALSE ALARM. For those of you who read it already, Sam doesn't act like that to Becca, She isn't a rude bitch. Becca is less shallow and guy crazed... the characters are just too ooc in this chapter...**

**once again, sorry**

** (half of demigod girls)**

**Have an awesome summer by the way!**


	12. Chapter 12

NPOV.

Everyone was all worried now that the next big prophocy is upon us. Thalia keeps wondering who the 'lucky' people of the next seven are, and well I'm in a dilema. I realized that I did REALLY LIKE Becca, and I had been thinking about it for a while, but I still wasn't sure whether to ask her out. I mean, I really want to, but I just wasn't sure if I could. Not just because of all the caos around camp, but just me in general. Especially because I am a son of Hades, and expressing my emossions is not one of my god given talents.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" She said not looking at me. She had spent the last hour flinging dresses-which she had somehow gotten her hands on, apparently she went to LOTS of parties- onto her bed mutterring things like" too elegant","too short", "too fancy.", dissatisfied with every one. She probably stole them form aphrodite girls while they were examining the crisis at hand. If there was another war, their makeup and outfits could be destroyed. Plus their hair would get messed up, they may break a nail and the list goes on and on! But...

I chickened out." Never mind."

To ask Becca, or not to ask her? Ugh. what was I supposed to do?

"Sam?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" If I wasn't so worried about what to do, I would have probably laughed at the repeat of the conversation.

"I- it's nothing." I had chickened out again. I got up and started walking around. I tried to think, but I couldn't help from asking again.

"Sam?" I was going to ask... Gods this was embarressing, how could Sam have no problem.

"Oh My GOD Nico. Just ask her out already. She likes you. She'll say yes, so stop being an Idiot and just tell her how you feel." She said turnong around and giving me an exassperated look. "Oh, This one is perfect." Her eyes faded out.

"No."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just talking to a god." The outfit she had picked wasn't a dress she had blue skinny jeans and a leopard print spaghatti strap shirt with Purple trim and a Leather coat. She pulled on some black leather boots and a bag.(Purple of course like most of her clothes, she really had a mental issue with purple obsession), and pulled her hair up in a messy Ponytail. It wasn't really what you would think of as pretty, but she pulled it off and looked gorgeous yet casual, like she could be going anywhere. Of course, Becca was much prettier in My eyes, but I was slightly Biased. More than slightly. The funny thing was that Becca was never really noticed by guys, although she noticed them- which totally drove me inasne- But Sam had guys lined up to go out with her since apparently she was the prettier of the two(I never really saw that, but hey there's no accounting for other people's tastes) and she never spared a second glance at any of them.

"Have fun." I said looking over my shoulder awkwardly.

she gave me a mischevious grin."Oh I will."

"Why are you always that way"

"What way?"

"Well, you just never seem to care about what will happen after what you do or if there is a good reason to do it.. You just leap into action. You're reckless, and you don't even try to see reason in what you do."

"You know that I'm the smart one." She said taunting me, but for what, who knows what other conversations, and resources Sam has in her... Head? OH WHATEVER!

"Yes, oh so please tell me one of your amazing life changing life lessons." I pretended to be listening intently.

"Well, Here is something you need to learn. Life is short I learned that the hard way. The way I see it, I could be dead tomorrow. So if I'm going to die, I want to have lived my life to the fullest, done things I cre about, even If it seemes pointless to others. I ran the LA marathon in Second grade. I came in first place, I nearly went into a coma from over exaustion. And you know WHY I did it? I did it to feel like there was a reason to live. I needed to know that there was something to live for. I needed to feel like I had done something because I knew I could die any day. Now if you don't mind, I need to go."

"Believe me i do not mind at all. And... Th-thank you." I stammered. That was hard to get out.

She gave me a triumphant smile. With that, she turned and left the door, leaving me with that interesting knowledge. Apparently, she didn't act crazy for no reason. It was because she thought she had to make the most of life because she could die at any time. It was sad that she thought that about life. I wonder if Becca knew... Becca. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. I wasn't sure why, but Sam telling me her views on life had given me the strength to ask her. She was right, it might not be a pleasant thought, but the world changed all the time. by tomorrow morning I could be dead, and there was no point waiting to ask her. I knew what I felt, and according to Sam, Becca felt it too.

I crossed the small space to cabin one and knocked on the door. Becca opened thedoor, looking as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help, but staring. She wore shorts that covered her thighs, and a light blue tank top that showed off her flawless skin. Her hair was down, and when the light reflected off of it, it shimmered like copper. Her electrifying blue eyes paralyzed me, I could see power and strength swimming in them, that I don't think Becca realized she had yet. Wow, I just sounded like a cheesy romance author. NOT THAT I'M SAYING I READ THOSE AND KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE, I just.. Okay, you know what forget it.

"Oh, Nico, hi. Umm.. what is it?" She said staring at me.

"I wanted to know if you would want to come on a walk with me. It is way to boring to sit around and do absolutely nothing." Stupid, I should have just asked her out right there what was I waiting for!

"Sure." she stepped outside and we made a conversation as we walked. I wasn't really sure where I was taking her, my feet moved in their own direction.

Where I was going was, in fact, the graveyard. Great Nico, smooth. You take her to a graveyard. Real nice.

"A graveyard?"

"I was just walking, I didn't mean to come here.:" Oh Gods this was embarassing.

She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I ever heard." Hey, It's fine. Unlike most people, I like the graveyard. Its a place where you can think and relax and have some quiet. Sam and I used to come to the graveyard everyday, when I was in the orphanage. There was one a few blocks away, they never missed me. They liked it when we was gone. I used to pretend that my family was there waiting for me. Its a little strange that I know I had a family. I mean now I know I had a mother and father, but I have a good memory. Look, I'm so sorry I shouldn't make you suffer along with me. Sam doesn't even know why I like it here. Not that it stops her from loving it here. What was so awesome for her? I will never know." She looked at me appologetically.

"NO, its fine continue, I really don't mind." I said. In fact I was extremely interested. This seemed to be bothering her for a long time. She kept it from Sam. And that is something.

"Well, when I was born, I have this vague memory of seeing a boy around twelve years old, along with my mother, and a older boy looking about fifteen. I remember the doctors talking and saying my mother was seventeen when she had her first child, so she was still young in her early thirties when she had me. My father wasn't there obviously, but there was a strange protectiveness of my family over me. I think they all knew what I was and they were trying to protect me." Becca started shaking. "I wasn't even a day old and they took me away." A tear ran down her cheek. "Monsters... they attacked. There was lots of screaming. My mother tried to protect me, but one thing she forgot to do was cover my eyes." More tears spilled out and streaked down Becca's face. "My brother, age fifteen was the first to fall protecting my twelve year old brother. And then he fell. And then he took out my mother. They were all killed right before my eyes. Sam's mom and my mother were friends. Her mom saved me, I think. They came at us, and suddenly there was a wall of fire between us, and rain was whipping around. The monsters fled, then Sam passed out I have no idea why. Her mom took me in and raised me as her own Sam is the closest thing I have to family, but I hate her sometimes because she makes it seem like her mom was my mom, but no matter how much I love her mom and am grateful to her... It just isn't the same. I guess that nobody can really replace that person that you love, even if you only knew them for about a minute. I always get sad when she talkes about her mom, because it reminds me of my family, but Sam always tells me that she knows what its like. Sometimes, I think she thinks that I had it better off than she did, because I didn't know my mom as well. I don't know... maybe I did, but it certantly doesn't feel that way..." Becca sighed wiping her eyes. "It feels so good to finally get it out." She whispered.

"That's what I'm here for, and I am so sorry, I didn't know." I said. Oh my gods. Becca's life is living hell, I'm not saying Sam's wasn't, but... maybe I just felt more protective of Becca because she seemed more affected by it. But then again, If what Sam had said was correct, it had changed Sam more drasticly than Becca... Okay, both their lives were tottally messed up. "Do you want to go somewhere else this place may bring back to many painfull memories." She shook her head.

"No, no I like it here. There were good memories too which I will share with you some other time. I am tired about talking about me lets talk about you."

"Me." I said and she nodded. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What was your life like?" She asked. So I told her my lifes story. After that we got bored of talking about our lives, so we ended up scheming how to annoy Percy.

"Well, uh we could tell him we got him a present, take him to the big house, bring him up stairs to the oracle room and throw him out the window." I suggested.  
"Or, we could put super glue on his bed, and tire him out a lot so when he goes to bed he doesn't even bother to look at it, and he just plops down and then in the morning he cant get up. Then he will want to take a shower once he manages to free himself so we switch his shampoo with pink hair dye. And knowing percy he will want to look at himself in the mirror so we will put up a picture of the pregnant lady on it, and he faint and run around asking people with his pink hair if he looks fat/ or pregnant." Becca said. i was rolling on the floor laughing and gave her a thumbs up. That would be funny!  
"We will do it tomorrow. We can get Sam to hook up some cameras, so that we get the whole thing on tape." I said looking at her. God she had pretty eyes.

"What is it?" She said.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said just as my heart started racing. I was going to ask her.

"Ask away." She said very calmly. Oh Gods this was it. She gave me one of her half smiles. I felt like melting. All of my worry washed away, but was quickly restored.

"Well... uh, how do I say this..." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Umm... think about making fun of Percy... what do you think kept me going when I was half scared to death about that dress. I had to have had some motive." She said to me teasingly. I smiled.

"Well, I really like you, no, I-I love you Becca. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. I was surprised. My vioce stayed calm, despite my anxiety. I looked at her features. She looked shocked at first, she stared at me in disbelief. For a second my heart stopped, what have I done! But before I could get any further a huge smile spread across Becca's face, and she ran into me knocking my breath out.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as she said those magic words that I most desired to hear. "I Love You Too." Was all it took. I pulled her closer to me and we just stood there. I held her in my arms, holding her head against my chest. We both pulled back to look at each other. Her eyes shone so bright and then I realized that she was mine. She was my girl. I was overjoyed, extatic!

Just then something happened. I was being drawn to her. I saw her close her eyes, just as our lips met. It was soft, not at all ergent. It was the best thing that I ever experienced. I loved her so much it hurt. Just then we were interupted by a burst of giggles. We both sighed.

"You know, in all my fifteen years of knowing her, I've never heard her giggle. We must be really funny." Becca said.

It took me a moment to realize she was talking about Sam. Had she been spying on us all this time? I got up and moved to the corner behind wich I had heard the giggle. Becca was right behind me. I gripped her hand. When we rounded the corner I froze, and Becca let out a gasp. What we saw was SO not cool. It was so horrifiying, I was tempted to look away. I never would have thought this was Sam, except her voice had been the same, and she had Sam's exact features. As much aas I couldn't believe it, it Was Sam.

She was making out with a guy I had never seen around camp before. And It wasn't like a small kiss or anything either. It wasn't something little kids should see. It wasn't something _I_ should see. Who am I kidding I didn't _want_ to see it. She was pressed against the back of a tombstone and her arms were around the guy's neck. Once, I thought I might have seen the flash of tounges, and that was just freaking me out.

"what is this Sam?" Asked Becca.

Sam's head snapped around like she was a snake, her Knives petruding from her wrists, already in a fighting stance. When she saw us, she relaxed.

"Oh, hi guys, What's up? what are you doing here?" she asked.

"What were WE doing? Sam, you were just making out with a guy who YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"I DO know him. Better than you would think. Nico, Becca, meet Anubis." Oh, okay. I guess she did know him. She was his host.

"How long have you two been dating?" Asked Becca. Wait if She was his host, she was him...

"Oh, a year, Year and a half, don't really know." And he was her...

Whoah, that was unexpected. eew. She would be in so much trouble if Dad found out. Hey, Maybe I WILL tell dad. That's a good idea. Wait, but if she was hosting Gods... didn't that mean she was making out with herself... EEW GROSS!

"that's not a good Idea Nico, and a completely incorrect thought. He and I are two totally seperate people" it was like Sam had read my mind.

Then her eyes turned yellow and the pupils turned oval shaped and vertical, like a cat's. She said in a voice nothing like her own "You think it's bad watching them makeout? What about me? I have to experience everything she feels first hand!"

Then she shook her head and said some words which I guess were Egyptian, but sounded a lot like scolding and a few words that might have been cursing. so, what was that? Then Sam looked up "That was Bast, sorry." she turned to Anubis. "Can I see a feather of truth?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay... You know the rules."

"Yeah I do." he reached into the air and a white feather appeared. It seemed to glow with moonlight, and the effect was actually really cool.

"Amazing little thing this is." Said Sam. "Used to weigh the souls of the deceased to see if they were worthy to access the afterlife. So much power, so small a space. Light as air, fine as nature, yet the slightest untruth, and poof. You're dead. Spontaneously combusted. I would like you to know that I am telling the absolute truth, otherwise, I'd e dead. I would also like to warn the two of you that the moment you try to tell anyone about us, you will forget about ever seeing this, your tongue will be tied, and you will be silent. Also, you will be sent to a place with blue skies and sunshine, no monsters, no anything. And the land would be filled with unicorns and little sparkly things and everyone will be wearing neon pink all gowns, you too Nico. However, Becca, you would not be so lucky, you would Not be in a gown like that, but instead in a clingy, short sleeveless dress that ends right below your but. Also, you would be forced to sing all the time. rock and roll music and disco from a long time ago when they had no taste in music. That is where you will be sent if word of us leaks out. I speak with absolute truth."

With that she turned back to Anubis and returned the feather.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh Cassie?" Asked Anubis.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

Anubis rolled his eyes and gave her a hug. "Sorry."

"it's okay."

"Wait, your real name is CASSIE?"

" Her name is Cassandra."

Wait her name was Cassandra? I thought it was Samantha. What WAS her name?

"So, your name is Cassandra, then why did you tell me your name was Samantha."

"My name is Samantha."

"You can't have two names!" I could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"My name is Cassandra Samantha Eternity Sanura Alexandra Sophia Allison Bela Andrea Veronica Aralyn Diane Anabella Tania Anastasia Angela Emily Agrata Victoria Dawn Caitlyn Alicia Caroline Sara Lilliana Priscilla Aren Vivianne Candice Larissa Roza Cordelia Fransesca Vanessa Lauren Ariel Shania Vaslisa."

"Wow, complicated name." It sounded really really REALLY long when she said it. Of course that was because it WAS a long name. a REEEAAAALLLYYY long name.

"Not really, but you can see why I go by Samantha. Well, since you guys are here, we aren't alone, So bye. I take it we won't have any trouble- or well you won't have the trouble- of you two telling anyone about us." She walked to the end of the graveyard without waiting for an answer, and when she was about to step over the Line, Anubis seemed to melt into her. Literally, he kind of merged with her, creating one person. Of course, I realised, Samantha Would come here because Anubis was God of funerals. He would be able to exist in a graveyard.

"Ok well, that wasn't disturbing at all, just seeing your best friend making out with a god that lives inside her, just your daily things you acquire.'

"I could have lived my whole life without seeing that, and now I'll have a mental image that will be triggered every time I see her... and the worst part is I share a room with her!" Becca burst out laughing and I laughed along with her.

"Why are we laughing?" I asked her.

"Because, I just thought what would happen if you actually were in a big hot pink puffy dress. I think everyone would be mentally scarred for life." We laughed some more. It was getting late so I walked her back to her cabin, and we shared another amazing short soft kiss. Then i left to go to sleep in my cabin and to think about everything that had just happened.

* * *

SPOV

_grr..._

_Yes, we understand, grr. Grr what? Seriously. _said Bast

_Grr... I am soo going to kill Nico._

_Why?_

_Why? _Anubis and Bast asked at the same time

_BECAUSE!_

_Yes, and that's very specific. _

_Bast! Stop being mean to her!_

_OOh, yes defend your girlfriend from my sarcasm! who knows, It might kill her, I mean the power of words? Deathly_

_Both of you, SHUT UP!_

_... Someone is moody. _Said Bast

_grr._

_great back to the grr ing._

_grr._

_*sigh...*_

_I know! Yes, that's how I'll do it. Sounds great... HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH... Run Nico, you must be afraid, VERY AFRAID _

_This won't be good _Said Anubis

_I don't know, It'll probably be funny... _Bast replied after a moment of thought_  
_

_Tr__ue, true... _He Consented

_Okay, talk to you guys later, I have a love goddess to talk to._

_HER? _Asked both of them at the same time (they are getting really good with the synchronised talking thing..."

_yes, her._

_Isn't that a little harsh?_

_No._

I brought myself back from my daze to reality. I shook my hand and made a rainbow from water. with my other hand, I tossed in a coin, "Isis, enjoy your money, can I talk with Aohrodite?"

An extremely pissed off face of Isis appeared

"Can't you at least try to be formal?"

"No. But I can tell you some gossip. Nico and Becca are Dating."

"HEhehe, I'm not usually one for gossip, that's aphrodite. But this? Zeus will not like that... Okay, deal. But try for the formality next time, or at least a please."

Her face shimmered and was replaced by Aphrodite's

"Hello, Aphrodite?"

"Yes?"

"Nico and Becca have been facing a horrible disaster! They were cursed so that they have a horrible fashion sense, and anyone who tries to help them they insult and hurt you."

"That's Horrible!"

"Do you think You could help them?" I gave her my best pleading eyes.

"Of course! I must help them!"

"Thanks a million!" I swiped through the mist. I grabbed a camera and ran off to go find Nico. This was going to be fun...

* * *

**Okay, now that I've revised this, It should be better. I hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY THAT**** THIS**** TOOK**** FOREVER!**

**Okay, hi guys, its Global domination here and I have a challenge for you to celebrate the holidays. The contest is simple find a christmas song****, change the lyrics so that its funny, then give it a title and pm it to demigod girls, along with the name of the original song. here are the rules:**

**1) keep it funny, not gross or disturbing**

**2)it can be one you made up, or one you heard from someone, heck i don't care if you took it off youtube, but keep the things different from the original song. **

**That's it for rules. if you guys want an idea of what I mean, here is a you tube link for a parody of the twelve things of christmas:**

**/watch?v=SHpMZPYWDm0&feature=related**

**NOW**** ON**** TO**** THE**** STORY:  
**

Chapter 13

Nico POV

Becca is hiding something from me… but what…

I mean I can't ask Sam… she'll probably kill me. And if I kill her shell be happy because she will get to be with her boyfriend… Anubis? Forever. God of funerals… Hey, I'd like to be the god of her funeral, and the reason of it… that thought made me very happy.

All of a sudden a shadowy hand… no paw? Came out of nowhere and slapped me in the face. Oh… great I get it. Stupid Anubis can here my thoughts because he is a magical god. Another slap in the face.

"Hey! What was that for!" I screamed at the paw.

"Calling me stupid" A voice said, from a distance.

"Fine I won't call you stupid!" Another slap in the face. "And that one! Really"

"For my pure enjoyment…P.S. Sam is video taping this. The world of you tube will soon see your insane crazy side of you talking to air, and being slapped by non-existing hands. MUAHAHAHAHA." And of course Sam is behind it….

I wonder what she is doing right now that little… I didn't want to get slapped again so I disconnected my thoughts and focused on something that no god of funerals or me would ever want to focus on… the unicorn football team at my high school. I could hear Anubis screaming in agony at my thoughts… hehehe… Sam was just offended. Anubis got out of my head so quick I felt a little dizzy… stupid Egyptian gods and their powers… although I quite liked Bast. Slapped again. grrrr. focus, focus unicorn football, keep the god out of your head. Don't think about trying to hunt down and murer the annoying- Unicorn football, men in tutus. , bad Nico, focus.

"really, Nico, that's what you think of in your spare time? a unicorn football team? Is there something I should know about you?" Said Sam from the door.

Sam Pov

OK, this was going to be good… Only three hours left!What to do.. What to do... I know! Heartfelt discussions with Becca (AKA the planning of evil pranks, a very heartfelt, sincere tradition.) I opened the door not bothering to knock, and crept in silently. She was laying on her bed listening to music and drawing aimlessly on a sketchpad. So of course, I did the sisterly thing and jumped on her, interrupting whatever it was she was trying to raw..

"SAM!" she slapped my arm softly but she was laughing so I knew she wasn't mad. I climbed off her and plopped down next her.

"so..." I said

"So."

I leaned over and stole her sketchpad." Whatcha drawing?"

"It's a design actually, I was thinking it' be fun to make some sort of armor that would be really light, ab not impede movement at all, but then also be sturdy enough to deflect lots of blows. I was going to ask you to come help me, Since you're way better at this mechanical stuff and all."

I looked at her design critically, I saw a couple flaws in it that would need to be worked out, and places that would need to be removed completely and redrawn, but overall, it wasn't a bad idea.

"I'll try it out." I told her, taking the sketchbook. I did my best to sound like I was just doing it for her, and wasn't that intrigued by it, but we both knew better. When I was given one of these sort of challenges, I loved it, and I loved solving them. It was an insane idea, which just made me that much more interested. I decided to change the topic before I got too obsessed.

"You know, I'm surprised your over here and not with your boyfriend, after everything last night." I said teasing her. She just looked at me blankly.

"WHAT?"

"You know your boyfriend"

"Who"

"You know Nico, about this tall pale skin, black eyes, black hair, black everything else"

She rolled her eyes yes, "I know Nico, but what about him, and why do you say last night?"

"This isn't really funny. Whatever I'll go along with it anyway. What did you do after dinner?"

"You came over, we talked, you left, I went to sleep." The weird thing was she actually meant it, I could hear in in her voice, After our whole lives, we could tell when one of us was lying.

"What happened was I left Nico came, you went on a date, if you can call it that, started kissing, and uh, he's your boyfriend. You seriously don't remember any of this?"

"Nope. If it helps you any there was this kind of pink floral smelling stuff in the air above my bed, like perfume, but just hanging there. I thought I just imagined it." pink... perfume-like... floral...THAT IDIOTIC LOVE GODDESS! I saw Becca hit the same realization I did.

"Do you think she.."

"Who knows, i mean..."

"Maybe we're just..."

"Do you really..."

"No. Kind of just..." we didn't even have to finish our sentences, since it was the questions and answers we were already thinking.

"I know what you mean."

"Well this sucks." said Becca.

"Yeah, but your dating Nico because of it. After being your best friend/sister for your whole life, you can't tell me that doesn't make you at least a little excited."

She nodded her head in consent."True, but That doesn't mean I'm not upset with Aphrodite though."

"Yeah, um.. About that... Eh," I said sheepishly "well, last night you and Nico sort of walked in on- you know what, you'll figure out soon enough." I decided not to tell her after all. She'd hate me weather or not I mentioned my plan.

"you what?"

"Nothing, forget about it. So, what do you think about the quest, any ideas what it'll be like?" i asked, trying to change the topic, not actually caring about the answer

"Eh, who knows, it can't be too bad though, it's not like you or I have..." she abruptly stopped. wow, ironic.

Becca seemed to go into a trance. She stared at the blank spot on the wall and said things with absolutely no emotion, not that it was unnatural when one of us did this. "Blood. War. Us and a few others. Together 7. Fighting. Gods. Powers no one can explain. Prophecies. Riddles. Traps. Journeys. Trust. Faith. Hope. Courage. Vengeance. Enchantments. Spells. Hunting. .You." And just like that she fell to the ground., but I caught her before she made it there. With out another word I carried her to her bed, and set her down. I sat down next to her, rubbing her arm. My presence seemed to calm her down a bit, but she was still shaking really badly. That's what I hate most about when one of us has these dreams. It's painful to have, and it's also painful to watch. I want to forget about what she just said, but I know inside that she was right. It was to real to be a coincidence. Something was going to happen soon very soon.

Just then Becca started mumbling stuff. And our sleep talk tends to be important 1. Because its rare, 2. Because the last time she did it we almost died and 3. Because once while I was sleep talking I ended up giving her all the answers to the questions on the CST'S! I didn't hear the end of it for weeks, after all, it was her first 600.

"Others mustn't know." Ok so I guess that takes care of deciding whether to tell them bout her dream or not. "Me." How conceited was that have a dream about you, what about me! I'm very special. "Lioness." Random much? "Greek Egyptian god." Ok…"demigod." Ya, REEEEEAL specific, after all there is only like an entire camp full of them... "Evil." No Seriously? I thought the world ending was an act of kindness.. "War. Fight til death." Or death do us part I said sarcastically in my head.

After that silence. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to put on some amazing makeup so that I look pretty when I die.

I decided too stay with her since she would wake up soon and probably start screaming. I felt like I needed to be there to comfort her. I knew firsthand these dreams were tough. Not that I really screamed, I'm not much of a screamer, but still... It was always nice to have someone there to just, be there and lie to you say it was all a dream which you both know isn't true and that you also both know the other knows it's untrue, but it feels nice anyway. Then just hold you until you calm down before you start trying to figure out what it means.

As if on cue, Becca started screaming, and then shot up.

"Shh, shh. It'll all be okay. You're fine, I'm fine, everything's okay."

" I-I-I-It w-w-w-asss s-s-s-so real."She stammered out though her sobs.

"Hey, it didn't happen. It's all good. You're safe."

"But not y-y-y-you. Y-You were s-s-s-so . S-s-s-s-o s-scared." oh, so it was me that had her freaking, of course. she almost never saw me breakdown. To her I was invincible, like a rock. Strong and unbreaking. If you asked her, I never cried, i never had any problems with what life gave me. Not that it was true at all, I just never let her see me like that, and as long as I was still in power of my body, she never would. She would never see me sitting there left gasping for breath when I saw something that reminded me of my mother, a gigantic hole seared through my chest, all the weight of the world on my shoulders.

I responded the only way I could, with joking sarcasm, an easy fallback. "Well, then. If that's the case you should KNOW it was just a dream."

"B-b-b-but, it -"

"was a dream and nothing more. Just forget it. I kept my arms wrapped around her, protecting and comforting. I knew I would set anyone who came near her now on fire without blinking an eye.

Becca's point of view (it's really short):

I looked at Sam. She was so fierce, so strong. Nothing could hurt her. Images of my dream danced before my eyes. Sam on a floor crying, Sam begging for death, Sam finally going silent, catatonic from depression. That was the part that scared me most, not the death, not the destruction, because whatever was horrible enough to render Sam that utterly destroyed, utterly broken, was something so horrible, anything I'd seen, and that was a lot, was nothing comparatively. I shivered, ant Sam held me tighter, and for that moment, sitting in her arms that comforted me more than anyone else s, the hands that had helped me up when I fell, the hands that bandaged me when I got cut, that wiped away my tears when I cried, and could calm me when I was out of control, I could escape, I could feel safe, warm, while she protected and hid me from the world.

I just wished I could freeze the moment, and as corny as it sounded, stay here forever.

And, back to NPOV:

I heard Becca scream from the other room of the cabin, and rushed to the door to comfort her, but when I got there I saw Sam with her arms around her, whispering in her ear, calming her down. I saw her tighten her grip around Becca's waist and Becca leaned her head on Sam's shoulder and sighed, seemingly untroubled. I was shocked. I heard her scream, bloodcurdling, and filled with absolute terror only like a minute ago, and now she seemed almost peaceful.

"go, Nico. Just keep walking. She's upset. She needs to be with her closest thing to a sister. You'll only make things worse. She's confused and scared and what she's seen has gone against the one thing she's always known. you can't help her, you'll only make it worse. the best thing for her right now is for you to leave and let Sam take care of it." I heard Anubis tell me.

"I haven't said this in a century, but for once corpse breath is right. Just let her be. Oh, and your mind is really disturbing. why are your fantasies so... eew. even having to deal with these two making out is better than this. WHY!" Bast quickly left. Hey, My fantasies are not disturbing! they never been pass a PG-13 rating!

"Yeah, well, she's completely immature, what do you expect? Good Bye. and Leave. Now." Anubis left my mind and then I quietly closed the door and slipped away.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

Sam walked out out her room dressed in a leopard Bikini, carrying a towel, Becca following wearing a green one piece.

"Nico, We're going swimming, wanna come?" Becca asked smiling. Looking at her, I couldn't tell that she'd been crying at all. I detected some make up(which Becca never wore)on her face which snapped my attention to The blond standing next to her, hands still touching, giving her strength. I pieced it all together and came up with only one solution. Sam wanted to distract Becca and had come up with the swimming idea, then, concealed all traces of weakness from her friend, no one except the five of us (counting Bast and Anubis) would ever know about the breakdown, or the tears. It was genius and I was reluctantly proud of Sam.

"sure, it'll be great." I changed (no, not in front of them you deeply disturbed people) and we walked down to the beach. After about thirty minutes, I noticed something weird.

"hey, guys, have you noticed there isn't any salt here?"

Sam and Becca just looked at each other and started Laughing.

"aah, Nico... So naive..." Sam said with a sigh. This sent Becca into another fit of giggles until she accidentally swallowed some of the water the wrong way and started coughing.

"If your done laughing at me, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I hate saltwater, it makes my hair all sticky and it feels gross. You wouldn't know it, but long hair sucks when you are swimming in Saltwater, so I pushed all the salt aside."

"uh, how?"

"Remember the night we were claimed? I'm marked my Poseidon."

"Your point being?"

"Are you really THAT stupid? I thought it was Percy who was the idiot, not you."

"aren't they both?" said Becca, having recovered from her coughing. Traitor. this started them both laughing again.

"I am not!"

whoops, I didn't realize I had said that out loud. I couldn't think of what to say, so I slashed some water at her and Sam. Sam Simply flicked the water back at me and Becca before it touched her.

Becca glared at me." This is War!" I shouted.

Becca glanced at me. "are you insane?" she whispered

Sam just shrugged her shoulders. "okay" She said "If you insist." a huge tidal wave came up and deposited itself on top of our heads. Oh, yeah right. Well, I suppose I did ask for it. hey on the plus side, I couldn't get anymore wet. I dived under the water and swum up behind Sam and splashed her, catching her by surprise. She wouldn't realise until it would be to late and she'd have no time to use her powers. Muahahahaha! i Win! i win I- wait, what? How? how were her reflexes that quick? so not fair! she dodged just it time and the water missed her.

"Tsk tsk, Nico... resorting to attacking behind someones back... I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

"ME? what about you? you -" I trailed off when I saw IT.

The shimmering pink haze starting to materialize above the water. Please no, please no, don't let it be her, please no, oh god no, please don't be A-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice that I would know (and fear) anywhere. I opened my eyes to see the love godess' smiling face floating above me.


End file.
